


Death is Not the End

by Miss_Indecisiveless



Series: The Bell Tolls [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Dean Winchester, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Injured Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 11 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Indecisiveless/pseuds/Miss_Indecisiveless
Summary: Deep down there was something that itched at his brain. A person, a smile, a voice- that he needed to remember. Shaggy hair and puppy eyes. A beat up trench coat and rough, whiskey-deep voice. There were others too. Glimpses that he couldn’t quite grasp. When he reached for one if slipped through his fingers as easily as his awareness was.In the end, he didn’t know who or where he was. All he knew, was that he wasn’t floating in the empty anymore, and there had been a voice.“Sorry, but you’re needed elsewhere. You have work to do.”Dean comes back from the empty but doesn’t remember a thing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I started it... ;) 
> 
> This can be read as a stand-alone, but I will link it with the last book/one-shot (whichever you'd like to call it). 
> 
> I just couldn't leave the plot alone. Hope you all enjoy! Feedback always welcome!

Everything existed in the same exact  _ nothingness _ . Well, until it wasn’t. It had been the same shape, color, even taste of  _ nothing _ . He floated in eternal dreamless sleep and greater peace he’d ever known. This was how he existed in the between for, he didn’t know how long. Then, there was a day, hour, second- where it all stopped. 

Now there are voices, shouting,  _ rushing _ . There’s movement and existing, and something soft to lay his head on. He didn’t know exactly who and where he was. He only generally knew what he came from. The dark emptiness where nothing mattered. Whereas wherever he is now, there is the back of his eyelids and soft voices that must mean that  _ he  _ mattered. 

Deep down there was something that itched at his brain. A person, a smile, a voice- that he needed to remember. Shaggy hair and puppy eyes. A beat up trench coat and rough, whiskey-deep voice. There were others too. Glimpses that he couldn’t quite grasp. When he reached for one if slipped through his fingers as easily as his awareness was. 

Obviously, time was still moving around him. The soft voices around him changed, and sometimes the lights behind his lids softened. He tried to compare it to what had to have been the short time he spent in that empty place. 

 

There was the memory of someone calling his name. Voices he knew should be familiar but the emotion meant nothing to his hazy mind. More names filtered through, someone asking him to stay from so long ago. A gruff military-hardened voice calling him Ace or was it Jay? But, there was someone now, a gentle hand in his own telling him to stay. How’d he end up here anyway? 

 

The only solid thing at the moment was the dark figure that had led him here. Her voice was commanding before everything went back to the existing dark. “Sorry, but you’re needed elsewhere. You have work to do.” 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something he needed to do. His mind said darkness be damned, it had to be done now. Someone needed to know he was here, who was the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it still seems to skip around a bunch. I'm trying to get it so the next chapter doesn't. 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy, and feedback is always welcome!

There was something he needed to do. His mind said darkness be damned, it had to be done  _ now _ . Someone needed to know he was here, who was the question. But it was taking forever for his eyes to open. 

“How’s the John Doe today,  Chaska?” 

There was a deep hearty chuckle from beside him. It was jovial and full of heart. “Have I ever mentioned you are the only one to call me by my  _ actual  _ name?” 

“Sorry,” her voice was soft. Like angels singing. 

“No, it’s refreshing. But I believe John is waking up.” 

“Wait, what!” 

John flinched. 

“I’m so sorry,” she exclaimed, quieter this time. Time must have passed before. “I paged Doc Carraway. Hello? Mister?” 

That was when his eyelids decided to cooperate. There was a bright, blinding light before a soft face came into his view. He had to blink several times, yet she was still haloed in the light from the window.  

“Hello, hi, hey.” She stumbled over her words. “My name’s Laila. I’m… one of the nurses who work here. Do you know where you are, how you got here?” 

He looked around the bright white room. It was weird how familiar it seemed. “Hospital?” His voice cracked from dryness and disuse. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

He eyed the woman still leaning over him. “My nurse?” 

She flushed, “no, no.” 

He raised a brow, in clear communication of words he wasn’t able to manage. 

She handed him a dixie cup as her face reddened impossibly more. She held up an illustrated children’s book.  _ McDuff Moves in _ . “I read to comatose patients.” 

All this talking was making him tired, but he found it adorable, the way she kept ducking her head. The water was refreshing and cool. “Kid’s too?” 

Laila smiled. “Yes. We kinda already finished  _ Ferinhight 451 _ .” 

“Think… already read it.” 

“Darn.” 

A knock on the open door interrupted any further conversation. “Sorry to interrupt, but I do have a job here to do, Miss Shayhan.” 

“Sorry, Carr.” Why did she always apologize? Then she went and threw what sounded like a promise over her shoulder, “I’ll come back later. Sherrif.” She greeted a uniformed man as she left. 

He jerked when the doc suddenly shone a penlight in his eyes. “You still with us, sir?” 

“Uh,” he swallowed. “I think.” 

The three other men in the room chuckled. 

“Do you remember anything before the accident?” 

“Accident?” 

The doctor perched on the edge of his bed, brows raised. “That’s a no. Let’s start simpler. Can you tell us your name?” 

His brain searched and came up with nothing. There was only one thing he had recognized so far. “John…” 

The uniformed man, the Sherriff, stepped forward. “No, son. That’s just somethin’ we call people who we don’t know. We didn’t find any identification on ya’ after the accident.” 

“No, J-John sounds right. Doe, not so much.” He creased his brows. His own voice deep and rough. Was this right?  He still needed to do something, talk to someone. Not these guys, someone important who needed to know… needed to know… what? 

Frustrated John tried to stand. It took both the Doctor and Sheriff to steady him before setting him back down. 

“Whoa! I’d be careful, boy. Knock on your noggin and you haven’t taken a step in a long while. You’re as unsteady as a newborn colt.” The Sheriff patted his shoulder apologetically. 

Then something hit him. “Colt. That- that’s it. John Colt.” His gaze rose to the men in front of him, looking for some kind of confirmation. 

“As graceful as you are, you are more of a Jay than a Colt. For what it’s worth at the least.” The third man finally spoke. 

All eyes were on John again. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I think it sounds right.” 

“Middle name, perhaps?” Doc suggested. 

“Yeah,” John supplied. 

“A John Jr. Maybe?” The Sheriff said. 

For some reason, John wanted to laugh at that. “Call me Jay, then.” 

“Alright Jay, I’m Doctor Brendon Carraway. Most people call me Doc, or Carr.” 

Jay took his hand. 

“This is Sheriff Ron Cooper. He’s been lookin’ out for this town for a long ass time. But he’s been just as capable as Sheriff now.” 

More handshakes. 

“And the man who stuck with you from the accident ‘till now, Alaska.” 

“Chaska,” he corrected. He was dark skinned and definitely looked native. “Blame my parents. I am mostly  Chippewa, but my mother was descended from the Sioux.” 

_ Sioux. Sioux _ , now  _ that  _ rang some kind of bell. 

“Chippe-what?” 

“Chippewa,” Chaska repeated gently. 

“Chip.” Jay decided. 

The room laughed again. 

….

 

Days went on. Carr and Sheriff Cooper tried to get any information they could out of Jay. Nothin beneficial came back. It never did. Chip was always around, and he was thankful for that. At least someone showed they care and stayed. Even during physical therapy and learning about his head injury, Chip stayed at Jay’s side. Laila stopped by every now and then to chat, showing Jay what new stories she had to read. 

He knew it was bound to change from the start. Nothing seemed to stay the same since he woke up. Chip arranged something for Jay to stay with him until he was on his feet or remembered. Whichever inevitably came first. Something that came of this, was them learning how much Jay knew about cars. Chip’s busted up Ford had sparked something in the stranger, and in under an hour no longer made strange noises. 

 

Jay looked at himself in the mirror. He mapped out his features of the face he couldn’t quite place in front of him. His sharp jaw line was now covered in what was a day away from being a complete beard. His hair a light brown that was lightening up the more time he spent outside. It was longer and spiked on top. Freckles dusted over his face and green eyes shone with hints of hazel. 

“If you are done admiring yourself, here.” Chip placed a razor on the sink beside Jay. “I don’t think you’d wanna look like a bear for your first day on the job.” 

“Well, Chip, I looked like a bear during my interview. Don’t think it’s gonna matter.” 

“Alright,” Chip held his hands up in defense. “Get hair caught underneath a tire, it’s not my fault.” He waved Jay off before trudging away from the bathroom.

Jay snorted. “And you call me a drama queen.” 

“You are!” Chip called from the living room. 

Jay smiled to himself as he finished getting ready. 

 

His first day at the garage turned out much like the rest. Fix cars, order parts, a mechanic’s business. Mack Duran was an easygoing older gentleman. At least, he was to Jay. It seemed that John Colt had a way with people. He was a charmer for sure. Months passed and his job got better. 

A lot of the time he’d even entertain people’s kids while they waited. Many frazzled mothers of Oakland called him a godsend. 

Life went on like that. Eventually, Jay had enough to rent an apartment, but Chip said not to. He should save his money. 

“At least now the bear can pay for all the food he has taken from my fridge.” 

Jay only rolled his eyes humorously. 

“And I’m sure Arleen wouldn’t give you crap for saying that. Ain’t that right, Sunshine?”  

Arleen was- as of a few months ago- Chip’s wife. They were unpacking form the honeymoon trip. They had kicked it off just a few miles south at Lake Michigan before heading elsewhere. 

“Are you harassing Jay again?” Arleen’s small frame blocked the doorway to their bedroom. Her hands characteristically on her hips. Her belly starting to round out as she showed more. 

“No!” Chip ducked outside, muttering about trinkets still left in the car. 

Arleen shook her head, tucking dark strands of her hair behind her ear. 

“Speaking of groceries.” Jay picked up his wallet and keys. 

“Go, go.” Arleen dismissed. “Oh, and can you pick me up a pie from the bakery?” 

“You’ve got it.” Jay saluted the lady before he went to start up his truck. 

It was a ‘78 Silverado. All it cost him was time, registration, and insurance. Mack would have scrapped it if Jay hadn’t spoken up for it. Chip had even suggested that a truck would be a smarter option if Jay were ever to get out of Oakland a truck may be the smarter choice. It may suck for gas mileage, but at the very least he’d have a semblance of a chance if a damn Moose ran out in front of him. 

Jay swatted Chip’s back as he passed the man digging in the trunk. “Headed on a run for your precious food stockpile. Need anything?” 

“Pie-” 

“And bread from the bakery. It’s on the list.” 

“Where is your list?” 

“Always got it.” Jay tapped his head, pulling the door to his silver beauty open. 

“One of these days Colt, you will forget something, and I will be able to say ‘I told you so’!” 

“Well, today ain’t that day,” Jay smirked. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He forgot the pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but ya know, it doesn't skip around so wildly ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always feedback is always welcome!

“We accept the love we think we deserve.” 

―  **Stephen Chbosky**

 

 

_ July 16, 2016 _

 

The small bakery Oakland, Michigan had to offer was more than what the open sign made anyone expect. It wasn’t even in the town square, but several blocks away. From what Jay heard, it had been passed down six generations standing. The moment he walked through the door the bell jingled delightfully. The high school aged girl looked up from the register as she rang someone up, offering him a kind smile. Cinnamon and dough filled Jay’s nose. Even with the heat of summer, the kind of warmth the bakery offered was the kind he could practically taste. 

A young girl that couldn’t be older than ten stared at the pies on the top shelf. She already held a to-go container. A list accompanied a dollar and 25 cents rested on top of the styrofoam. Jay pulled out his wallet while trying to fish out two quarters from his pocket. After snagging what he was looking for he dropped two dollars and the 50 cents on the container. 

The young girl’s sapphire eyes lifted to meet his. Jay grinned, holding a finger to his lips. 

She smiled, before pointing to the pie she wanted. Dean picked it up along with the kind he knew Arleen would want. 

“My name’s Keara, what’s yours mister?” 

“John, but you can call me Jay,” he winked. 

A few other people milled around the shop, placing and picking up orders. A Deputy walked in offering a round of hellos to many who waved. He patted Jay on the shoulder. 

“Got that memory back yet, Colt?” 

“Not yet, Warren,” Jay said. 

“Well, if you get it back you know where the station is. Just in case you’re a wanted criminal.” Russ jested. 

Both men laughed. Jay had a couple inches on the Deputy, his frame larger too. John had only met the man a couple times, but they always got along well. The Deputy’s short cropped hair was complemented by a mask of red tinted facial hair. Of course, the beard wasn’t as wild as Jay’s was. It was clear Russ was off duty with the lack of a belt and just his uniform. 

“Hey, Keara!” Russ grinned at the girl. 

“Hi, Mr. Warren,” 

“Your mom around?” 

“No, I wanted to help, so I said I can come here on my own.” 

“She must be busy with the twins.” 

“Yeah,” She smiled. Keara then turned to Jay, “Can I get that slice now, please?” 

“You sure can,” John stepped up to the counter, placing the cut into pie in front of the girl at the register. He was about to reach down for the money when Keara placed it next to the pie on her own. 

“You got quite the reach there,” 

The bell at the door rang again, but no one paid any attention. 

“I gotta. I’m a big sister, and my siblings don’t sit still.” 

John laughed, thinking about being an older sibling, but couldn’t quite reach the memory. 

The click of a hammer being pulled back echoed in Jay’s ears. Before anything was demanded, he had spun around, shoving Keara behind him. 

“Nobody move!” 

The room froze, all eyes moving. The man who stood in front of the door had on a baggy jacket. It looked ridiculous being at the peak of summer and this kid has a hood hanging in his face. He reached back, locking the door. 

Jay glanced over his shoulder at Russ. The other man gave a nod. 

“Everybody sit down!” Slowly the people remaining sank to the ground. “And you!” The gun was now pointed at the girl behind the register. “Get me the money. Don’t do anything stupid!” 

Taking a deep breath, Jay set a hand on Keara. 

Minutes passed so slowly the felt like hours. Every single person was being so careful, some of them tried not to breathe too hard. Though, eventually, as Jay and Russ expected, flashing red and blue lights flashed through the windows. 

“Damn it, damn it,  _ damn it _ !” 

Without thinking, Jay pulled Keara to him. The girl clung onto him shaking terribly. 

“I said not to  _ do anything _ !” The guy screamed. 

“You need to calm down,” Jay said. 

“What did you say?” Suddenly the barrel of the gun was pressed into his forehead. 

“You need to calm down. If you pull that trigger, even by accident, those officers out there? They’re just as quickly gonna bust that door down. Then they’ll take you down.” 

“You think you’re a smart guy?” This man was jumpy, his finger twitched. 

Keara buried her face in Jay’s side, muffling her cry. 

“Just trying to tell you how it is. Everybody should go home today.” 

Pain flashed through the side of Jay’s face. 

Keara screamed. 

“Let me think!” 

Jay leveraged himself up. Somehow he’d hit the ground. “Alright, alright. But maybe let some of these people go? Act of good faith to keep those officers off you?” 

The man paused, then turned, pointing at the three people next to the window. “Go!” 

They didn’t even hesitate, rushing from the bakery. 

“Alright, what do I do now, smart guy?” He demanded. 

Jay took a deep breath. “Breathe, we breathe and calm down. We all make it out of this if we think  _ calmly _ .” He hugged Keara against him, but gently pulled her hands away from him. Jay slowly stood. “We’re all calm here, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah, we calm.” The gun was raised before the man lowered it. 

“Good,” was the last thing Jay said before launching himself at the robber. 

John shoved the hand with the gun toward the roof as it went off. Running off of adrenaline, he was able to disarm the man. Right after he was pinning the guy to the ground. 

“John!” Russ yelled. “I… I don’t even have words for this…” 

The front door burst open, slamming into the wall beside it and knocking the bell onto the floor. 

Hands carefully guided Jay away from the man while keeping him pinned. 

Blindly, Jay picked up the styrofoam container that Keara had as the young girl clung to him again. Her horrified tears soaked the front of his shirt, but he couldn’t care less. Russ was beside him as he made his way out of the bakery. Despite her age, he kept a hold of Keara, carrying her out. 

“Damn, man. Were you Marine Corps or something?” 

Jay’s steps faltered. “No. No. B-but I think I might have… I-” His head ached, but not just from the hit he took. He saw flashes of strange faces as he held up what had to be a badge. Folding uniforms, sifting through information. 

“Jay? You alright?” 

“I think I was a cop.” 

“Dude you could have been Superman and I’d believe you after that.” Russ motioned to the bakery. “I’ll put in a word with Ron. We could use muscle like you on the force.” Deputy Warren patted Jay on the shoulder. “You need to get your head checked out too,” he spoke as he moved away. 

Jay wasn’t standing aimlessly for very long. 

“Keara!” A familiar voice shouted, a woman in blue scrubs rushing over. “Keara, baby, are you alright?” 

“She’s fine, she’s fine. Just, pretty shaken up.” 

The woman’s deep blue eyes looked to him, and suddenly he could place her. “Jay,” 

“Laila,” 

Keara used this time to slide out of Jay’s arms and to her mother. 

“Hey, you’re alright,” Laila clung to the girl. “You had Jay there to protect you. Now I can.” Laila looked back to her daughter’s hero. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

“It was nothing. Oh, here,” he handed Laila the container awkwardly. 

She squinted, brushing back a lock of honey brown hair from her face. “Your head.” 

“I’m fine, really.” 

“I wasn’t asking.” Laila quickly took hold of Jay’s arm and drug him over to a police cruiser, forcing him to sit down on the bumper. 

“Laila-” 

“Save it,” she forced his chin up, angling his head. She pushed back some of his hair that hung in his face. He hissed as she poked and prodded around his forehead, getting one of the paramedics to get her a butterfly bandage. 

“So doc, how long do I have to live.” 

Liala glared. “Considering what just happened, that isn’t even funny.” 

“Sorry,” 

She sighed, pressing the second and final bandage to Jay’s head. “You are infuriating. But the hospital is quiet without your pain in our asses.” 

“This might just be a concussion speaking-” 

“You’ll have a pretty nasty bruise, but I can assure your pretty head that you’re fine.” 

“How about a coffee sometime?” 

Liala’s hands were still on his face, holding both sides. Jay took a chance, taking one of them within his own, finding that his palm engulfed hers. 

“Maybe,” her free hand rubbed his forehead before she kissed his cheek. “Just don’t get yourself killed first.” 

“Will do,” 

Suddenly Laila’s arms were around him. “Thank you,” she whispered on the top of his head, tears laced in her small voice. 

He pulled her closer, feeling how his strong arms could protect her as he had done for Keara. 

…

 

“About time you got home,” Chaska called from the kitchen. 

Jay carried in all the bags from the store. 

“You get the pie?” 

_ Fuck _ , he forgot the pie. 

 

_ “Don’t forget the pie!”  _

He clutched his head, dropping the sacks. 

_ “Yeah, sure, whatever jerk.”  _

_ “Bitch!”  _

 

There was a gasp in front of him

“What the hell happened?” Arleen was moving his head around as Laila had done. 

“It’s a long story.” 

 

But,  _ fuck _ , he forgot the pie. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate might just be on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy! Feedback is always welcome and until the next chapter!

_ August 3, 2016 _

 

“Can you tell me your name?”  Sheriff Ron Cooper asked. Two of his best deputies stood at John’s side. 

“John Colt Jr. but everyone calls me Jay,” seeing the raised brows, he continued. “I woke up from a coma 3 months ago. Worked in the town’s mechanic shop for Mack Duran since then. I’ve been living with that crazy native Chaska Day since they released me from the hospital. C’mon Ron, it was a small bump to the head a couple weeks ago.” Jay motioned to his forehead. The bandages had been off for a while, but there was still a mark. 

“Just being thorough.” The Sheriff chuckled to himself.  “Now, this may not be exactly how this should happen. But the academy and I trust Deputy Warren and my own judgment, so pulling a few strings was no trouble to anyone.” Sheriff Cooper leaned back in his office chair. His graying hair receding from his forehead with a reflected shine due to the lighting. 

“How was the weapons training?” 

“He passed with flying colors,” Deputy  Logan Kidd confirmed. Logan was smaller than most the men in the room. His dark hair slicked back away from his face.

The other Deputy, Huston Sheppard, stepped forward. “It was a sight to see, Sheriff. This kid has a dead aim. Could take apart a gun and put it back together blindfolded.” 

Huston was the same height as Jay, but his shoulders were broader. His brown hair was cropped short, same with the mustache that framed his mouth and dusted over his chin. 

Ron nodded with a broad smile. “Good, good. That means I hadn’t gotten this for nothing,” the Sheriff pushed a uniform and badge across his desk. “It’s good to have you, Officer Colt.” 

Jay picked up the badge while he ran his thumb over the nametag of the first dark brown uniform shirt.  _ Colt _ . Jay smiled, knowing this could be the first step to what his life was like before the accident. 

Ron chuckled lightly. “Good to see you like it. I encourage you to put that dress uniform on, if you fellas forgot, we have a wedding to get to.” 

Logan rubbed the back of his neck. He was already in his tux, Deputy star comically pinned above the left breast pocket. “Can’t keep Ava waiting,” his face reddened at the thought of this big day. 

Jay had become quick friends with Logan and Huston during training. Turns out Logan had been looking for another groomsman. There were more smiles and congratulations as the four men made their way out of the department building. Those who worked night shift were happy to cover the force. 

 

The wedding itself felt as if it happened with the snap of Jay’s fingers. Logan and Ava were Mr. and Mrs. Kidd. There, of course, had been a few notable highlights from the ceremony. The flower girl was adorable. Her small yellow dress was complemented by white butterfly leggings. She had tossed the petals into the air before she ended at the end of the aisle. Not knowing what to do, she paused before her green eyes scanned the bridesmaids and groomsmen. The guys ahead of Jay in the line-up were making bets on what she’d do. Turns out the young girl’s name was Marley, and when those jade doe-eyes landed on Jay, she wondered over. Logan busted out laughing from where he stood next to the preacher, leaning over to watch like all the other guests. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the photographer was eating this up. 

Jay took this as his queue, taking a knee and pulling off his hat. She brushed a ringlet of dirty blonde hair from her face. 

“You’re new,” she whispered. “And you kinda look lost,” 

 He lowered his own voice, leaning forward. “You’re right, turns out I don’t even know what I’m doing.” He made a face an overexaggerated panicked face. The young girl laughed, causing a wide grin to take over Jay’s face. 

She leaned forward. “That’s okay, I don’t know what I’m doing either. My momma said that I got to throw flowers before Ava comes in.” She seemed to think something over for a moment, before stepping around Jay to stand next to him. “Here,” she offered the small basket. “Maybe you could hold this for me, then you’d know a little of what to do.” She then tapped his shoulder. “My name’s Marley, what’s yours?” 

“Jay,” 

“Like the bird?” 

“Like the bird.” 

She grinned, showing a tooth missing off to the side. “Maybe I could stay with you, help you.” 

“That’s really nice of you, Marley.” 

“Momma says that you gotta be nice to friends.” 

“You’re mom gives good advice.” 

“She makes really good pie too!” 

Everyone started to stand, cutting the conversation short. Jay stood too with Marley slinging an arm around his leg to see as he slid his cap back on. Quickly John made eye contact with Logan, before gesturing to the girl. A small nod and the flower basket was being set down. A moment later Logan’s grin was wiped off his face, seeing his soon-to-be-wife. 

“Wanna see?” 

Marley’s jade eyes widened, “How?” 

“Just hold on,” Jay grinned, lifting her to his shoulders. Of course, he dutifully picked the basket up right after. 

Even though he stood at the end of the line of groomsmen, Marley had a great view. 

Ava was stunning of course, and Marley played with Jay’s hat off and on. He didn’t quite have the heart to correct her. 

Officer Andrew Dawson stood in front of Jay and Marley. He glanced back with a soft smile as the ring bearer made his way to the couple. 

Marley leaned down, “That’s my brother.” 

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah! His name’s Will.” Jay nodded. 

 

When Jay locked arms with Officer Mollie Frey on their way out of the church, he handed Marley the basket again. “Wait till we get outside, okay?” He winked. 

Mollie giggled as Marley agreed, with that, he led them out. 

“It was really nice of you to do this last minute, Jay.” 

“What can I say? Logan’s a great guy.” 

Millie hid her laugh well. “Just an FYI you put yourself at the top of the single-bridesmaid’s-list. You better watch out Officer Colt, they’re one mean crowd.” 

“I will make sure to exercise caution, thank you for the heads up, Officer Frey.” 

Mollie blushed, trying to hide it as they stepped into the fading light of day. 

“Ready kiddo?” 

“Yeah!” Marley zeroed in on their target, upending the basket right as the breeze picked up. Flowers rained down on the newlyweds. 

….

 

Somehow Jay managed to hang on for the opening to the reception. Speeches, food, cake, first dances, and so on. He left his cap and jacket at the table when he finally decided to grab a beer. The only problem was that he didn’t even manage to get  _ that _ far. Someone crashed into his side, spilling something down his dress shirt. 

“Oh my God,” she sounded breathless, nearly tripping too. 

Without thinking, John wrapped an arm around the frazzled woman. 

“Whoa, might wanna slow down,” he was halfway to a laugh when she turned around. Jay was met with curled honey brown hair and deep blue eyes. “Laila,” he breathed. He’d forgotten that she was the maid of honor. 

She seemed to have so much to say, and not a single word was uttered. “It’s water,” she finally managed. 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Jay chuckled. 

It was that moment that Laila snapped out of her trance. “Uh, oh my gosh I’m so sorry.” She wiped at the wet spot on his dress shirt. 

“Well, impeccable timing. I just got this today, maybe they’ll still take it back.” 

Laila laughed, trying to fix his combed over hair. “I shouldn’t be laughing.” 

“Is it really that bad?” Jay finally let her go. “I think I have a solution.” 

She followed him back to the reserved table for the wedding party. “I’m starting to think you have the solution to everything.” 

He picked up his jacket, pulling it back over his shoulders. “Is that a bad thing?” 

“No, definitely not.” 

“Good. See? Fixed. No one will know.” 

Anything Laila was about to say was interrupted by a slower song starting. She paused, listening to the opening before letting out the most adorable squeal. Instantly her hand flew over her mouth. “I’m embarrassing myself left and right. This is… one of my favorite songs. From Lighthouse, I mean.” 

“Well,” Jay shrugged, holding out a hand. 

Laila stared up at him. “Really?” 

“Unless you’re gonna step on my feet the entire time, then I don’t see why not. Maid of Honor has to have  _ some  _ kind of fun.” 

“You’re impossible.” Laila took his hand before they got lost on the dance floor. 

“I thought I could solve anything?” 

“I don’t know. There’s just something about you, Officer Colt.” 

“I’ll take that as a good thing.” 

 

_ It’s you and me,  _

_ and all of the people _

_ And I don’t know why,  _

_ I can’t keep my eyes off of you _

 

Laila shook her head with a small huff of a laugh. “Do you believe in fate, Jay?” 

“If that’s what you’re calling this, then hell yeah.” 

She was chuckling and shaking her head. All John cared about was her smile. 

“If I haven’t before, I think I’m starting to.” 

Laila thought this over as the song continued. She glanced over at Logan and Ava. They held each other close, having the time of their lives. “I think this might mean I could use a little impossible in my life.” 

Jay nearly stopped breathing.

“So, yes.” 

“Yes?” 

“To that coffee, if the offer still stands.” 

“Sweetheart, any and every offer stands.” He beams down at her. “Only if you’re willing to give it a chance… or twelve.” He thought it over. “You don’t have a husband about to breathe down my neck, right? Witness protection… Russian mob about to take me to the back alley?” 

Her laugh was music to his ears. She tried to turn serious, taking on some kind of foreign accent. “How’d you know? Though no alley nearby makes job kind of hard.” 

He snickers, twirling Laila around. For the hell of it, he lowered them to dip her too. Jay liked this look on her. Free. No worry, all giggles, smiles, and life.

Maybe he needed that too. Needed a little taste of this in whatever life he was about to rebuild. 

Fate might just be on his side.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kicker was: it was only Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yay! (or not yay for some of you. I dunno.) Extra longish chapter, over 2000! 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy! Feedback is always welcome and until the next chapter!

_ September 12, 2016 _

 

Everything was quiet in the room, except for the quiet swishing of the bed covers as the man tossed in his sleep. Of course, the rain pounding on the window nor the ground-shaking thunder counted. Come morning he wouldn’t remember what it was about. The flash of a long beige coat, sleek black car, and hardy laugh of someone with hazel eyes would once again slip through his fingers. Though some parts, those that involve a certain nurse might nestle in the crevices of his mind. 

This morning, he wouldn’t even have to wait till daylight to forget. The sound of his phone nearly buzzing off the bedside table jerked him from the restlessness. 

“Yeah?” He groggily drew a hand over his eyes before glancing at the clock. The words filtering through the line woke him up in record time. “Yeah, yeah. Give me ten.” 

Jay tossed the phone onto the sheets before he got up and opened his closet doors. He paused in the shadows of his room, staring at his uniform. The hours, the work, even the badge seemed to be fitting him well. Technically he should have had the day off. He’d worked his ass off the past week taking Andrew Dawson’s shift. Yet, an emergency means all hands on deck. Duty called, and he answered. So, without hesitation, he pulled on the uniform, fishing out the raincoat and hat. 

 

Jay happened to be grabbing something quick to eat when Chaska patted the kitchen wall to announce his entrance. He’d been doing that since the very day he allowed John to stay in his home. Jay was yet to see him do this for anyone else. 

“It’s about the storm, isn’t it?” lightning flashed over the side of Chip’s face. 

“Yeah,” 

“And you’ll be careful, yes?” 

Jay’s tone softened. “Yeah.” 

“Alright,” Chip nodded. “Stay safe.” 

“You too,” Jay squeezed Chaska’s shoulder before he stepped out into the monsoon. 

 

Even though he wasn’t driving to Oakland’s Sheriff’s station, he still made the drive short. By the time he killed the engine and stepped out of the Silverado, Ron was waving him over. Most of his deputies were accounted for in the small huddle, though Jay was the only officer present. 

“All other officers who were called are already out west of town,” Ron explained. 

Jay nodded, water dripping from the bill of his cap already. Russ slapped his back in silent greeting. “You just happen to be the only one I want over here.” 

“Whoo, he’s pickin’ you as his favorite already, Jay.” Mollie whistled. She looked just as tired of the rest of them. Though, the joking on some level seemed to help. 

“Alright, settle.” The sheriff calmly ordered. “We already have one problem that’s getting out of hand.” He motioned over his shoulder. 

The sight made Jay freeze. Stony creek normally was just narrow enough to hop over, now it was a raging river. Water collected on the road, the creek passing over it. 

“There’s significant flooding in town too. We need to redirect the early birds. Damage control, and check up on our people.” 

The group agreed. 

“We already have the DNR, city, and whoever the hell decided to make an appearance working on just about anything and everything.” Ron continued. “You all are working everything else so they don’t have to. There  _ are _ several houses that we believe should be vacated before the end of tomorrow-” he glanced at his watch, correcting himself, “-tonight.” 

“And it’s only fucking Monday,” Jay muttered. 

 

This had only been the start of his day. Russ stuck with him as they warned a few farmhouses of the flash flooding, making sure everyone was alright even if the storm hadn’t hit it’s peak yet. Somewhere around noon, the two crashed at the station. Food was handed to them and was scarfed down before they fell asleep. This is what it was like for the entire department. If they weren’t out in the storm, they were helping elsewhere or resting. Russ and Jay were back outside and donning windbreakers before 5 o'clock. The rain hadn’t let up much. The wind tore branches from trees, threatening the power lines. Jay splashed up to a truck headed to the intersection at the square. 

“Hold up!” He waved his arms as the vehicle came to a stop. Water dripped off the bill of his cap as he shook his head at his old boss. “Road’s flooded. Might want to turn around and head home.” 

“You givin’ me permission for a U-turn, Colt?” 

“Yeah, I guess we can let it slip just this one time, Mack.” He chuckled along with the older man. He patted the door of the truck before he jogged back over to Russ. “If this shit could let up.  _ Anytime _ soon.” 

“Yeah, you got that right.” The sky flashed, followed quickly by rumbling thunder. They stood, making sure no one was out. “How are you and Laila doin’?”  

“ _ Shit _ .” Jay cursed. “We had a date tonight.” 

“Well, I think Mother Nature canceled it for you.” 

“Russ,” John groaned. They moved along the grass beside the curb on their way to their trucks. There had been something over the radio about a transformer blowing out in a neighborhood they had been assigned to. “Colt and Warren responding.” 

Though, for some reason, Russ stopped. 

“Hey, Warren, what’s the hold-up?” 

Russ shook his head, water droplets flying. “It’s just… Maybe you should be careful. Laila’s past relationships haven’t all… ended well.” 

Jay stared at his partner with furrowed brows. “I don’t know what you’re getting at here, but I think,” he sighed. “I feel like this is one of those chick-flick fate things.” 

Russ snorted as they opened up the doors to their respective trucks. “Fate, that’s cute.” 

“Shut the  _ fuck  _ up.” Jay groaned. He shook his head, water droplets joining the raindrops once more. 

“Hey! You take the North side, I’ll check on the South.” 

“Copy, 10-4.” 

The men climbed into their trucks, making their way to the neighborhood. They checked up on the two firemen taking care of it before splitting between the sides of the street. Jay had to skip the fourth house down because someone from the fifth hand flagged him down. He helped take care of the fallen tree. It was short but certainly would have caused some damage. So, he continued down the row, seeing everyone before he found himself at that fourth house again. Jay had parked his Chevy in the drive. The downpour had picked up again. Rainwater flooding down driveways and into the streets. He knocked on the door, listening to the rolling thunder. Water sprayed against his back as the wind picked up. 

Russ whistled at him from across the street. “All clear!” 

“This is that last one!” Jay called back. 

“Over and out! Sherriff says to go home!” 

Jay gives the man a thumbs up. “After this.” 

Russ waved him off. The next shift would probably pick up the slack. 

Jay turned back to the door, rapping his knuckles this time. “Anybody home?” 

In reality, it was a stupid question. Oakland was a small town where nearly everyone knew offhandedly if someone else was gone or not. No one would be out in this. Hell, Jay had escorted a few people home so they’d safely  _ stay  _ there. “Hello?” He called again. 

This time there was the click of a lock before the front door moved. He was met with doe-like jade eyes. The little girl from the wedding,  Marley, stepped back. “Jay bird?” 

He couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, that’s me. Are your parents home?” 

“Momma needs help. The water won’t stop. Now the stairs quit working.” 

Concerned, Jay stepped into the house. “Ma’am?” John closed the door behind him. 

A harsh breeze tore through the living room. Glass littered the floor of the kitchen, and branches swayed on the countertops. 

“Down here!” Came the response. 

A young boy rushed into Jay’s legs. He now was hit with the realization of how cold it was. Both kids’ cheeks were red. “Whoa, hold up.” His mind supplied him with the name he remembered Marley supplying him with. “Will, I need you and your sister to do something really important for me. I’m Officer Colt.” 

They kept their full attention on him as he kneeled down. “Jay?” Marley’s voice trembled. 

“I need you both to keep this safe, okay?” He took his hat off and pulled a heavy blanket from the basket in the corner. John wrapped the blanket around both of them. “You think you can wait for your mom on the couch? I’ll be right back with her, I promise.” 

Will seemed hesitant, but Marley took his hand and complied. 

_ That was a hell of a lot easier,  _ Jay thought to himself. 

He made it over to the basement steps. “Ma’am?” He repeated. 

“Right here,” her head turned up, leg stuck between the wooden steps. 

_ The stairs quit working.  _

“Jay?” The woman asked breathlessly. 

John reached for the flashlight hooked to his belt. The beam sliced through the darkness, revealing Laila’s worried brows. He carefully made his way down the steps, testing each one before getting down to her. 

“How’d you get in?” 

“Marley,” Jay forced some of the wood away from her ankle. 

“Shit.” She muttered. 

Finally, Jay was able to guide her foot from where it had been trapped. He cupped a hand to her cheek. “As much as I wanna know what's going through that head of yours, it's not the problem right now. Where’s  Keara?”  

He hadn’t seen the young girl once. It’d be hard to forget she was nearly always around her mother with the way the woman talked about her daughter on their dates. 

The fear shining in Laila’s eyes was made visible from the flashlight’s beam filling up the tight stairway. Jay glanced down. Water had risen to the third step. “Downstairs,” she gulped. 

John pushed her hair away from her forehead. “I got it, you go upstairs.” 

Laila stood on a more solid step. She hesitated in turning away, but Jay had already rushed down the rest of the creaky steps. 

“Keara? Keara where are you?” The water splashed up his pant legs, soaking what wasn’t already submerged. 

“O-over here,” came her shaky voice. 

The poor girl was trembling on top of the washer. Water was already behind it, swelling up toward the outlet and wires. He thanked whoever was above that the power was already out. Jay pulled off his windbreaker, wrapping it around Keara. “C’mon,” he pulled her to his chest, setting an arm under her legs. 

John kept a tight grip on Keara and the flashlight as he hurried back to the stairs. He nearly tripped on the broken step, the rest screeched under his weight on the climb back up. The wind was howling once again when he reached the ground floor. Carefully he set Keara on the couch before running to the door. He fought with the wind to get the front door, and his truck open. Jay had gotten a tarp for Chaska a few days ago, but couldn’t see any other reason but to use it now. 

His shirt was now stuck to him and water got in his eyes. It dripped from his chin even after he was back inside. He had a roll of construction tape he’d gotten as a joke and was now using it to keep the tarp in place. Jay had to fight with the branches before he was able to push them out of the home and secure the new barrier in place. When he stepped back, there was a crunch beneath his boot. His shoulders strained from the stress of the day all loading onto his shoulders just like the exhaustion. 

A gentle hand rubbed between his shoulder blades. “Jay, it’s okay. I’ll get it, you’ve done enough.” 

John turned, burying his face in his girlfriend's neck. Laila cupped the back of his neck. Her other hand rested on his cheek. 

“You wanna change? You’re soaked.” 

For some reason that was really damn funny. 

 

….

 

Everything was soft and warm as consciousness decided to drift back. Something soothing was massaging the side of his head and through his hair. A gentle hand ran over his cheek and scratched his beard. Smiling lips pressed against his own. 

“You passed out after you swore you’d get up and move to the couch. Though the girls were more than okay with that.” 

“Hmmm.” He was starting to remember that the shirt that Laila had found at the very bottom of the dresser was a little too small, though the sweats were fine. “And the glass?” 

“I took care of that half an hour ago. Kids are all in Keara’s room.” Laila sighed sadly. 

Jay opened his eyes. He sat up, running his fingers through his hair. “What is it?” 

“I’m going to save myself the embarrassment and go to assume this is the last I’ll see you.” 

Forgoing the fact it was way too fucking early for this kind of conversation, John furrowed his brows. “What?” 

“You just found out that I have three kids, not one. Might as well let you know about the dick who left, doesn’t pay child support, and hardly even signed the divorce papers.” 

“Why am _ I  _ leaving?” 

“That’s what they all did, John. Three kids is a hell of a lot of work. And this is all harder on them because Keara likes you. The  _ all  _ like you.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Are you asking me to leave?” 

“No.” Laila pulled away, hugging her legs to her chest. 

“Then I’d like to stay.”

Laila’s deep blue eyes widened. 

“I happen to like your kids too.” Jay rested his arm along the headboard, an open invitation whenever Laila wanted to take it. “And I really,  _ really _ , kinda like you.” 

Suddenly she was there, arms wrapped around him without a thought of letting go. If John minded at all he didn’t say a thing. In fact, he pulled Laila against himself. The sun shone through the window. Even the birds were singing. Tree limbs and leaves were plastered against the window, but it was looking to be a pretty awesome Tuesday. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was swept under immediately. Every sound muffled from below the surface. The shock alone forced him to pause before his hands reached out, searching for the little girl. His limbs are dead weight. The breath in his lungs is heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melstrand, Michigan is a real place, while Oakland is not. Any inaccuracies are my own… except for the supernatural characters (cries). 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy! Feedback is always welcome and until the next chapter!

**“I didn't fall in love with you....I flew.”**

**―** **Colleen Hoover**

 

After that stormy day in September, things actually seemed to look up. Jay and Laila kept up date night. Over the next several months John stepped up in the ranks within the station. There were a few calls where he’d see his girlfriend directly after - no matter how minor the cuts and bruises were. Jay even took the kids to school in the morning. Everyone marveled at how close Keara seemed to this man when she hardly spoke to anyone else. Trust issues, Jay had guessed, caused by her father walking out. He couldn’t blame the poor girl. Though that didn’t dampen the pride and shock as all three kids started calling him Dad.

They created their own routine. One that they all got swept up into. Though, he did have the intention to add to it.

 

_October 25, 2016_

 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect. Listen, I need to let you go, but if you’d send me an estimate I’ll work on a loan.” Jay leaned his chair back. The name block on the edge of his desk now read _Cheif Deputy Colt_. It had a nice ring to it. Everybody kept saying he deserved it too.

“So today’s the day?” Ron’s voice came from the doorway.

Jay grinned. “I hope so.”

“I don’t think you got much to worry about, son.” The Sheriff tossed his best Deputy the coat that had been forgotten in the locker room. “Better burn off some of that steam, though. Go ahead, see if you can catch a run. I’m sure I can still hold down the fort.”

“Yes, sir.” John stood from his desk, following orders.

….

 

For October, it was fucking _cold_. Then again, it was Michigan. Jay was sure that when the Sheriff had told him to blow some steam, he didn’t mean this. Standing in the cold conditions and hoping the Fire Department could get their asses here in time. He could hear the sirens from an ambulance getting closer. Still a distinct lack of a fire engine. A lack of people with the correct rescue gear to help out a little girl standing un unsteady ice over a pond.

It shouldn’t have been this cold yet. The fact that it was garnered no surprise, but Jay anxiously rocked. The girl’s father worked to keep her calm, there was a bystander reciting the Lord’s Prayer. Someone else on the phone with their own parents.

“Okay, Lucy,  everything’s okay.” The father continued.

Jay had clear orders to not interfere. This was a job for the firefighters. A few from Oakland’s volunteers stood with him as they waited for an engine from Melstrand. That crew had more funding, better diving equipment for this.

He could still see Lucy shivering out on the ice.

Walking away from Lucy’s father, he picked up his radio. “This is Colt, what’s Engine 3’s ETA?”

_“About 10-15 minutes, Colt.”_

He groaned. They didn’t have fucking time for 10 to 15 minutes. “10-4.”

Jay’s next destination was to his vehicle, where he unhooked his belt and pulled on gloves and a stocking hat.

Russ, Logan, and Hustion had showed not long after he did, working to keep people at bay. Logan was working on flagging down the ambulance and eventually the Firetruck.

Russ set a hand on Jay’s chest. “What are you thinkin’, brother?”

“Fuck this. That’s what I’m thinking.”

“Hey, hey, hey. No. That’s a big negative there, Bossman.”

“What are you gonna say when I tell you to stand down?” Jay squared his shoulders at his friend. He didn’t like doing this, but he didn’t like a little girl on ice even more.

Russ held both hands in the air. “Guess I can’t do much about that.”

Huston shared a wary look with Logan.

“John?” Logan asked.

“Dude, you’re crazy!” One of Oakland’s firemen shouted as Jay stepped onto the ice.

It creaked and splintered before he got down onto his stomach.

“Jay!” Several voices called after him.

“Hey, Lucy. My name is Jay Colt. Stay where you’re at, and I can help you back to your dad. That sound good?” His breath fogged against the ice. This was one of many times he was glad he’d kept the beard.

As the young girl shifted, the ice below her began to crack.

“Stay still. Try to stay-”

It all meant nothing as Lucy panicked. She moved to stand and run before the sheet below her gave out.

“Lucy!” Her father called for her back at the shore.

Russ caught the distraught man before he got any farther.

Jay glanced over his shoulder, meeting Russ’s eye.

The medics from the ambulance were climbing out of the rig. It might have been mentioned that someone from the hospital had tagged along. Probably a pediatrics doctor.

“Damnit Jay _no_!” Warren called out.

Jay had already made up his mind, pushing himself closer to the now open water.

He was swept under immediately. Every sound muffled from below the surface. The shock alone forced him to pause before his hands reached out, searching for the little girl. His limbs are dead weight. The breath in his lungs is heavy. Pain pulsed through his head at the flash of this familiar feeling. How old of a friend sinking must be. But then his fingers are wading through the liquid ice to find the soft brush of a coat. Another hand glanced his in the last throws of panic. Finding a body that is not his own, Jay holds on for dear life.

He started kicking with all he had, or rather with all that was left. John didn’t know how long he’d been submerged, but his body demanded air he couldn’t find. He searched for the opening again. Warmer murky water flashed before his eyes, the pain in his head returning.

He guided Lucy’s arm around his neck so he had use of both hands. Someone, _something_ out there seemed to be listening that day. Jay’s numb fingers breached the surface of the water, clinging to the ice. The two were instantly assaulted with the cold, but their lungs were finally filled. Lucy clung onto the Deputy’s back with renewed vigor.

“H-hold on, hold on,” his voice was hoarse, but the little girl heard.

He coughed and sputtered out the water he swallowed as he worked to get his leg onto the solid ice. His muscles burned and numbed. They were uncoordinated but strong enough in that last second to lift both bodies from the water. Jay was exhausted and had to give himself a moment. The wavering voices from the shore reminded him that stopping now was a very bad idea. The echoes woke him enough to realize that she’d stopped shaking. His body was still working hard, trembling to give some semblance of warmth.

“C’mon Jay!”

The truck had finally arrived. _Took them long enough_.

Head down, Jay worked on dragging himself and the girl back to solid ground. Water from his hat slid down his face and into his eyes. He couldn’t even take the damn thing off. All his energy had to go into getting to shore. Getting to shore.

It was when his hand came into contact with the rope, did he allow himself to rest. His fingers latched onto the loop. He sloppily maneuvered it around himself and the girl, but his hand still wouldn’t let go after.

The team on land pulled them both to safety. Jay felt Lucy being lifted off his back. The rope followed quickly before a strong pair of hands lifted him. A grip that could only belong to Huston Sheppard. Logan gave him a hand up too while Russ looked their superior over.

Jay felt the need to say something, so he waited to be in control of his chattering jaw. “Water’s a l-little cold.”

“Fucking hell, man,” Russ breathed.

Logan had the decency to pull the soaked hat and gloves off Jay. Next thing he knew, he was draped in a heavy blanket, with Laila wrapped around him.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again.”

“Can’t even say it’s an occupational hazard?”

Laila didn’t grace that with a response. She just carded her hands through Jay’s long wet hair. He felt warmer just in her presence. He smiled, kissing her head before stepping away from the blanket.

“Jay, put that back on.”

“Jay?” Logan asked.

Meanwhile, all he did was root around the pockets of the coat they had all forced him out of. He really should be on his way to the hospital like the little girl, but he needed this moment. His head hurt again. _Death is not the end_ … _I watched the man I love die._

“ _John_ ,”

“Funny how I’ve been carrying this around with me.” She couldn’t see his smile. “Waiting for what I thought could be the right time. ‘S stupid, but, what better time than right now?”

“John?”

Everybody was confused, except Russ.

Jay finally turned again, facing Laila. “I know my job sucks. That it brings me into yours and you stitch me up all the time. But… I don’t wanna go through this alone.” If his knees would cooperate and if it wouldn’t look like he was falling, he’d get down on one. The reality of it was he could see how fucking cliche that would be. _No chick flick moments._

This was so a chick flick moment.

“I don’t… I don’t wanna do it alone.” He held the ring between cold swollen fingers.

Laila’s chiding of his actions died on her lips. What made it past was a breath of, “yes.”

Russ whistled loudly, and other people started clapping. Laila kissed his mouth and cheek. Though, the second one was hardly felt due to the half-frozen strands of his beard. “Though we should probably get you to the hospital now.”

“Okay,” he grinned. Something from deep within him screamed no, but why would he listen to that?

 

_November 27, 2016_

 

Planning a wedding involved a hell of a lot more stress than necessary. Though, Jay was glad it finally was here. People said they were crazy for planning it so early. Then they all proceeded to pitch in. All Jay and Laila did was to okay the preparations.

“Alright hero, I got one last decoration,” Russ walked in with a cake topper. Logan fixed Jay’s tie so he’d quit bitching. Ever since Jay pulled the little girl from the pond, the news on it hit at a national level. Apparently, people wanted to see a cop doing good every now and then.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” John said.

“I was gonna save it for Logan’s wedding… but I was too afraid Ava would kill me.”

“She would’ve,” Logan agreed.

The topper had the bride and groom back to back. The groom with a police uniform much like the one Jay currently donned, holding his gun up. The bride showed a thigh holster and pointed her pistol to the ground.

Huston shrugged. “Laila’s gonna love it.”

Jay groaned, “the point is to _not_ encourage him.”

“Best man, I can do what I want.”

“I don’t think that’s how it goes.” Jay peeked into the church as more people gathered. Half the damn town was gonna show up.

Another church flickered in his mind. Pain started to bloom behind his eyes. Jay paced back into the room where they’d been getting ready. His fingers already on their way to run through his hair, only for his best man’s voice to stop him.

“You run that hand over your hair, you’re gonna mess it up.”

“Alright Sa-” the pain worsened. So much so it brought him to his knees. The three men were there to catch him instantly.

“Jay?” They all called, “Jay?”

 

_“What my worst sin was? It’s how many times I let you down.”_

_“Let it go, brother, let it go.”_

 

“Shit. I’m getting Doc Carraway.” The voice came from further away.

 

_“You’re my big brother. I’ve been looking up to you -watching you since I was four.”_

_“I’m proud of us.”_

 

“John, can you hear me?”

He jerked away from the hands on his face as a light flashed in his eyes. “ _Sam_ ,” he breathed. The pain still radiated inside his skull, but the swell of it seemed to be going down.

There were mixed voices calling for “John,” and “Jay.”

Then he was back, recognizing Laila’s voice on the other side of the now open door.

“No- no, Laila don’t come in.”

The men around him shared a breath in relief.

“No, Jay-”

“I’m fine,” the words disturbingly familiar on his tongue. “Carraway’s here. Plus it’s- it’s bad luck.”

Laila huffed from the hallway. “Since when are you superstitious?”

 _Always_ , his mind supplied. Though his mouth spoke “since now, Laila. Since right now.”

“John-”

“I’m alright, sweetheart.” He gave Doc an encouraging look.

Carraway searched the Deputy’s eyes. “Yes, he is.”

Laila’s sigh could still be heard in the silent room.

“You can keep getting ready. I got these guys to help me out.”

“They know what I’d do if they didn’t.”

John laughed, his head still smarting. “See you in there.”

“See you in there,” the gentle smile radiated in her voice.

“Alright, crisis averted.” Russ clapped his hands together, making Jay wince.

 

….

 

He was joking with Logan and Russ when Marley started throwing the petals onto the aisle. She got to Jay and gave him a hug.

“Are you happy?” He asked, pulling back.

“Yeah!” Her arms looped around his neck. “I’m really happy, Daddy.”

If there were tears in his eyes, no one made any comment. Marley handed her flower basket off to Huston before she sat down next to her grandmother.

Doc had said that at any point if he were to get dizzy, to let him know immediately. They’d get some scans on his head the day after the wedding.

Though the kind of dizziness he had as Laila stepped into the room, wasn’t because of his head. Most likely it was due to the fact he stopped breathing. The entire room narrowed down to just her. A shy smile formed on her lips as she whispered something back to her father. She looked radiant. Truly, deeply, happy.  

He caught himself holding his breath several times throughout the ceremony. It was too perfect that he had a hard time believing it was real. Will brought the rings, and it was time to say vows.

“I think I remember someone telling me before that ‘death is not the end.’ I’ve lost my memories, nearly my identity, and still, you stand here with me. I think whoever told me that couldn’t be more right. So this isn’t completely ‘till death do us part,’ because even then I’ll love you. All of you,” he glanced toward the three kids huddled together. “Death isn’t the end.”

The “you may now kiss the bride,” was the next awesome words to be muttered.

Marley sat on top of Huston’s shoulders and rained flower petals upon them as they walked out of the church.

….

 

Laila laughed at the topper, already planning on where it might look nice. She was the one to shove cake in Jay’s face. It mostly ended up in his beard. He repaid her by nuzzling her cheek with his, thus spreading the mess.

Ron Cooper made sure to make everyone laugh by warning Jay on ruining his dress uniform.

Their first dance was to Lifehouse. The very same song that they ever danced to at Logan and Ava’s wedding. Laila danced with her father, and John picked a song for both Keara and Marley. The last being one where everybody decided to join in on the fun.

At the end of the night, the kids were at their grandparent’s. Those who stuck around the reception to help pick up waved off the happy couple as they headed to Jay’s truck. Someone had taken the liberty of painting _Just Married_ on his back windshield.

 

He pulled up to a house that Laila had seen many times but never had been in. It was a pale off-white color. Most of its paint still chipped off in its old age. Jay smiled at her, having spoken to her about the reconstruction going on within this house several times. He just never mentioned the fact that it was theirs.

He carried her through the door like the gentleman he was. Even if she still held onto that damn topper. Thankfully she set it on the kitchen counter, kissing her newly-wed husband as he showed her where their bedroom was.

This was a start, a very, very good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, the next chapter might be a part II of sorts to this story. There will be a time jump of about 2 years... But we're about to head into the good stuff. 
> 
> Thanks again, as always! <3


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got this way on every werewolf hunt they’ve been on since… since that happened. Maybe it reminded him of Madison. Maybe he felt as if he was redeeming himself. One step closer to somehow getting his brother back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this was one heck of a chapter to try and come up with. Writer's block does not help one bit… but, finally finished :D 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy! Feedback is always welcome and until the next chapter!

_ March 27, 2018 _

 

One of John’s favorite things to do this early was to look at all the pictures in the new lighting. He’d been called in the previous night and didn’t come home until it was late. Jay hadn’t even changed out of uniform yet. He’d picked up the habit of sleeping on the couch so he wouldn’t wake Laila or the kids. Half of the shit he was called in for more or less involved the town 20 minutes North wanting backup. Oakland never refused to help anyone. 

He sipped water or coffee as the sun snuck over the horizon through the window behind him. Pastel oranges and pinks splayed over the “memory” wall as Laila had dubbed it. It ranged from family pictures to the ones that had been wedding presents. Those specific pictures had been taken at Logan’s wedding. Laila always said her favorite was of him and Marley. He happened to like the one of their first dance together. Their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Colt was framed right beside it. Bones, their rescue dog padded to him. 

“Morning boy,” his head flickered with a dull pain. He guessed there must have been a dog he’d named similarly before. Or maybe his brother had. 

 

John had been teaching Keara to drive his Chevy when the memory had hit him. Of a younger version of himself teaching a smaller boy to drive a huge car. There had been the purr of an engine, laughter, and bench seats that smelled like old leather. 

 

He quit scratching his beard so he could pat Bones' head. He was a mix breed that looked like a Sheppard or collie of some sort. His usual long fur cut short for the warmer days and eyes forever big and puppy-like. 

“Thought I’d find you here,” Laila yawned from the threshold of the room. She walked over, snaking her arms around his torso before pressing her face into his shoulder. “It happened again, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” he replied softly. Murders and animal mutilations had become common in the last few days. It had seemed like nothing at first before they started to almost gain some type of strength. He rubbed her back, knowing she’d witnessed enough of it when it first started. Maybe she’d be part of the list of victims if he hadn’t been there. 

“What if-” 

“That  _ won’t happen _ ,” Jay growled. He cupped his wife’s chin in his hands. She couldn’t look away when her eyes were forced to stay on his. “I promise you. It will  _ not _ happen. Not to the kids. Not to you.” 

Laila sighed, “I should go wake the kids.” She pulled away from Jay, turning for the kitchen. He followed but leaned against the doorframe. 

“I’ll take Keara. Then I’ll stop by the office.” 

Laila paused. “What? No. You worked all night. I have trouble believing Ron is making you come in today.” 

“Relax,” he stepped forward to kiss her. “There are a few things I need to neaten, then I’ll be home.” He pecked her lips again. “Though, it isn’t like you have  _ work  _ or anything to know.” 

Laila chuckled, slapping his arm. “You know what? Just for that, you get to go wake the kids there hotshot.” 

John shrugged. “Race you Bonsey.” 

It was music to his ears when Laila’s laugh echoed down the hallway as man and dog rand up the stairs. 

….

 

Ron and Huston had given him  _ the look _ when he walked into the office. 

“I only have a few things to take care of, then I’ll be gone.” 

Ron humphed as Huston turned back to his own work.

“Besides, as an officer, I’m always on duty.” He smirked. 

“I’m not a man who's very fond of tiring out my men.” Ron accompanied Jay as they walked to their offices. 

“You take care of us like your own. That’s what makes you a good Sheriff.” 

“What’ll make you an even better one,” Ron commented freely. 

Jay paused at the door to his own office, nothing to say. 

“You have 10 minutes. Twenty if I’m feeling generous. Then you better be on your way home.” 

….

 

Ten minutes had to have gone by. Jay hadn’t noticed he was immersed in the files and pictures until his phone rang. It was something about how the victims had been killed that was stumping him. He was familiar with it somehow. Murders that were suddenly turning to animal mutilations? No fricken way. It should all be in lore- the phone rang. 

Snapping out of his zone, Jay picked it up. 

“Oakland Sherriff’s Department,” he really should have introduced himself, but it had slipped his mind. 

The other end was quiet. 

“Hello?” 

Still no answer. 

John sighed, looking at the caller ID. It was from out of state, so the Mcullen kids can’t be pranking the station again. 

He nearly hung up before the reply came through. “Are you Sheriff Cooper?” 

“No, Chief Deputy Colt. What can I do for you, Ma’am?” 

She seemed to laugh at herself as if she was losing her mind. “I’m so sorry, you sound like one of my very good friends.” She took a moment. “You were the officer who saved that little girl from that frozen pond a few years ago, right?” 

“Of course people still remember that.” Jay rolled his eyes.

“You’re a hero, Mr.Colt.” The woman’s smile hinted in her voice. “I’m Sherriff Jody Mills from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I caught wind of the situation you and the other towns have been going through. Tough right?” 

“Yeah, it’s been hard on everyone.” He agreed. 

“Well, we’ve dealt with the same thing not too long ago. I was just wanting to call for a heads up. There are two Suits that are probably already on their way up to your part of Michigan -if not already there.” 

A phone rang again, this time his personal cell. The school nurse was calling. “Hey, Jody, you mind holding for a bit? I got another call comin’ in.” 

Before he was given a reply he set the receiver on the desk. His eldest daughter hadn’t been feeling well when he dropped her off at school. He’d told Keara earlier that if she didn’t feel any better before lunch, then he’d pick her up. 

“This is Colt.” 

“Hey, John, I got Keara here. She wasn’t feeling well and turns out she has a fever. You know the drill.” 

His office door opened. Jay raised a hand as Ron went to say something. 

He did. This wasn’t the first time he’d picked any of the kids up from school. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a few.” 

Ron crossed his arms, making his way over from the door. “John Colt, I thought I told you to go home?” 

“On my way there, sir. But there’s a Sheriff on the line for Sioux Falls. Says there’s Feds on their way up.” He picked up the phone. “Sheriff Mills, I need to go pick up my daughter. I have Sheriff Cooper here though, and I think you’d be more interested in talking to him.” 

He could have sworn he heard a soft  _ Dean _ before he handed the phone to Cooper. “Anything you didn’t finish Huston or Mollie will pick up. Go get that kid of yours.” 

Jay smiled. “On it.” 

“And get some rest too!” Ron called after. Then he turned his attention to the phone. “This is Sheriff Ron Cooper, speaking.” 

….

 

He ran his fingers through his sun-bleached hair as he signed Keara out. Neither said anything as they went out to the truck. The radio on the ride home consisted of low volume oldies songs. 

“You’ll be careful, right?” Keara suddenly asked. She was all curled up against the door.

“What?” 

“With all that’s happening?” 

He sucked in a breath, pulling at one of the newest scars that littered his body. Many of them he didn’t know the story for. How or why they got there. Several have been since his accident that brought him here. Fewer still were the ones that he’d gotten working at the shop or wearing the badge. This specific one was still raised. A stab wound that had scared this shit out of his family. 

“I do what I can, sweetheart.” He pulled up into the drive. 

“But you’ll be fine. You always are.” 

His heart sank. “Keara, I do this so I can help people. I’m not gonna promise that I’ll always be safe. What I do know is that I always keep fighting. For you, your mom, even Will, and Marley. I can always make sure that you’re safe.” 

Keara nodded before pushing her door open. Jay climbed out and went inside to make them both lunch. 

 

__

 

Castiel watched Sam stride back to the car. He knew Sam didn’t want to bring the Impala, but something Dean must have said a long time ago must have swayed him enough. 

_ “She should be hunting,”  _ had been all the explanation the youngest Winchester had given. 

Sam unlocked the room door. Cas walked in and set their bags down. They had found some spot between Oakland and Melstrand. The Sheriffs of both towns offering to lend a hand for whatever they needed. Cas was just happy that Jody had wiped away any and all suspicion for their impersonations. 

Sam didn’t give the food bag a second glance before he spread out case files between the table and one of the beds. 

“Sam.” He got this way on every werewolf hunt they’ve been on since… since  _ that  _ happened. Maybe it reminded him of Madison. Maybe he felt as if he was redeeming himself. One step closer to somehow getting his brother back. 

Though they both knew that wasn’t going to happen. Where Dean is would be impossible to get him out of. 

“Sam, we have time tomorrow to-” 

“ _ No _ , Cas. I want to look this over so we can start talking to witnesses and officers tomorrow. If you had read it on the way over, I wouldn’t need to.” 

That was true. Cas had refused to read over the files. Sam was already distracted enough, he didn’t need to kill them both with his driving. 

The giant in the room sighed. His fingers ran through unkempt hair before he washed his scruffy face with his hands. “Sorry, Cas.” Sam pinched his nose. “None of this is easy. Dean’s  _ gone _ , the Darkness went off the fucking radar.” Even now Sam’s voice breaks whenever he mentions his dead brother. “There’s a Prince of Hell running around with a woman carrying the  _ son  _ of  _ Satin _ . I’m sure my yelling at you isn’t helping anything.” 

“Perhaps by now…” He was trying to tread lightly. “The Darkness may stay ‘AWOL’ because of your brother not being around.” 

Sam wouldn’t even look at Castiel. “Maybe.” 

“You need to shower and eat. Then we both need rest.” 

Sam nodded slowly, grabbing clothes to sleep in before making his way to the bathroom. 

“I wish you could have had a normal life,” Cas murmured. 

Sam paused. “I watched my older brother die so many times. But seeing it happen for the last time? Knowing he will never come back?” 

Cas swallowed, a heavy feeling in his chest. They both missed Dean greatly. It was strange not to sense such a bright soul around anymore. Castiel had been surprised when he first raised the Righteous man from Hell. Now there was a large empty space where that strong soul once took up an entire room. 

“There’s no normal after that.” 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was laughter. The purr of an engine and the spread of the open road into forever.  
> A celebratory hoot. A kid with floppy brown hair that wouldn’t get out of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this and the next chapter was awesome when it came to me. I only struggled with execution.  
> If it isn't obvious all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy! Feedback is always welcome and until the next chapter!

_ March 29, 2018  _

 

He’d been in and out of his office all day. Ron had frowned at him when the Sheriff wasn’t running off with those men from the FBI. Jay had to admit the Feds had a fine taste in cars from the short glances he got of the sleek black beauty whenever she sat in front of the station. Now he was taking advantage of the warm weather and washing his truck. Laila kept an eye on the twins from the rocking chair he’d build her two summers ago. Chaska and Arleen were with their baby, their newer house across from the Colt homestead. It hadn’t looked as nice as it did now. Whenever the two friends had the time they’d be working on the fixer-upper. 

Now all John had to do was wave at Chip as he passed the sudsy sponge over the silver body of his truck. Keara was adamant she’d help, covering the other side in soap and bubbles. The afternoon was yet to dip in temperature, so it was a perfect time. Some old rock station had been cranked up. Some songs itched at Jay’s memories like a lotto scratch off. He hadn’t won much yet. Will and Marley laughed from the yard. Bones playfully ran them in circles. This was starting to promise an easy night if those two kept it up. 

The radio man said something about a classic AC/DC song. Jay didn’t give it much mind as he picked up the hose and Keara turned the faucet. The assault of guitars made his ears ring and a pang to run through his head. John faltered with the hose. Keara had said something before finishing up what he’d missed. The twins still ran Bones in a circle. Jay glanced around, trying to find out why the world was spinning. Laila was looking at him, her lips moving. She stood suddenly for some reason. Chaska was rushing over. 

 

_ Back in black _

_ I hit the sack _

_ I've been too long I'm glad to be back _

_ Yes, I'm let loose _

_ From the noose _

_ That's kept me hanging about _

 

The pain was heavy and white. It pulsed through his skull as if he was a punching dummy. It hit him that he hadn’t remembered to take his meds that morning. The pills that Carraway had prescribed him in hopes to ward off the migraines. He was on the hard concrete now, hands over his eyes. 

_ There was laughter. The purr of an engine and the spread of the open road into forever.  _

_ A celebratory hoot. A kid with floppy brown hair that wouldn’t get out of his face.  _

_ “Do I need to leave you two alone?”  _

_ “Don’t worry Baby, he’s just jealous.”  _

_ He blinked and the kid was younger. All grumpy as he pulled the door open and tossed his school bag to the footwell.  _

_ So many other instances of the floppy-haired boy and the leather bench seats of this car, Baby. His mind scratched for S… Sa… m… mmy... John… John… John…  _

_ John… Jo _ hn… John. 

“John!” 

He sucked in a deep breath as water sloshed over his face. Tentatively he cracked his eyes open, finding his wife and Chip at either side. 

“K-ids.” He got out. 

Laila gingerly brushed his hair from his face, careful not to touch his head. “Arleen has them. But it’s  _ you  _ I’m worried about.” 

Chip slowly helped him up. “Easy. You just dropped like a sack of flour.” 

Jay squinted at the man. 

“A heavy sack of flower.” 

He scoffed, instantly regretting it. 

“You forgot your medicine, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah,” John rubbed his forehead. “Won’t tomorrow, though.” 

His hair flopped back in front of his face. His beard all flattened now that it was wet. 

“As long as you remember it tomorrow.” Laila sighed. Her arms circled his neck, pulling him to her. “Every time this happens it scares the shit out of me.” 

“You aren’t the only one.” Chaska pats Jay’s shoulder. 

Laila sits down, releasing a stressed sigh. 

“How about this,” Chip spoke, “the kids can stay over for a few more hours.” He looked between the couple. “You both seem to need the spare time.” 

She pulled Jay to her, tucking her face into the divot between his neck and shoulder. “Yeah,” Laila breathed. “Yeah.” 

 

_ March 30, 2018 _

_ 4:35 _

“You sure you want to sub for Lacey in the ER tonight?” Jay rubbed his wife’s shoulders, making sure she was still pressed against him. One arm protective curled around her. Bones lay curled up beside the couch, quietly snoozing. 

Laila shifted with a soft laugh. “Considering how you made me stay home the last two days, yeah, I think working tonight will help.” 

“You haven’t been able to keep much down since Wednesday.” 

Laila wiggled free so she could turn and face him. “And who do I have to blame for that?” 

Jay grinned. “Our son.” 

“John Colt!” 

His laugh rumbled between them. “Hey, he’s the one who picked up the friggin’ flu from the Dawson kid.”  

“Andy and Lacey kept her out of school,” she narrowed her eyes. 

“Well, I think Will has quite the crush.” 

Laila rolled her eyes. “I kept plenty down today. Besides, are you really going to complain about me being in a  _ hospital  _ and around plenty of medical professionals?” 

John humphed. 

“A-huh. It should be a quiet night, I already feel it. A nice relaxing Friday in the ER.” 

“Yeah, and remind me again what happened you helped Ava out on a full moon night?” 

“Shut up, you’ll jinx it.” 

“Oh  _ I’ll  _ jinx it. Pretty sure you already did.” 

When Laila started to protest, Jay’s fingers danced over her ribs. 

“John! Stop it!” Tears squeezed from her eyes as she laughed. 

He smiled, soaking in the moment. 

“Jay!” 

When he smoothed his calloused hands down her delicate sides, they breathed in together. Her nose bumped his before their lips ghosted together. His beard tickled her cheeks. 

He held her tighter against him then. 

Laila allowed her hand to find its way to his long, sun-bleached hair. “I’ll be fine, Jay. I swear. Mom and Dad can even come over and help you watch the kids whenever they decide to bring them back.” 

It was well past the end of school for the week, but Laila’s parents had insisted on taking them out for a while. That extended to a possible overnight stay. They loved being back in Oakland, even after having been away from their hometown for so long. 

“Do I have a choice with that?” 

“Nope.” 

He shrugged. “Alright.” He pulled her into an embrace. “Don’t really wanna get up though.” 

Laila huffed. “I need to get to my shift.” 

Before either of them could say anymore, John’s phone buzzed from the coffee table. Laila reached back for it. “Looks like you might have work to do.” 

“This is Colt,” Jay greeted, even though he had a good idea of who was on the other end. 

_ “John, I-”  _

“Need to put up the bat signal? Let me guess, there some buzzed kids we need to be rounding up.” 

_ “Yes, exactly,”  _ came Ron's responding chuckle.  _ “If you can round up Huston, Logan, and Andy Dawson. That’s about all we should need. Oh, and make sure that old Chevy of yours doesn’t break down.”  _

“That’s insulting,” Jay muttered. Ron still heard. “See you there Cheif.” 

“I’m taking it they need a cavalry?” Laila pulled herself from his arms. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her scrubs. “See? Good thing my parents happen to have great timing.” 

“Not always.” John mumbles. 

“I’ll agree with you on that one.” She gave him a peck before picking up her keys. “See you later tonight.” 

He could only shake his head and smile after saying goodbye. He really loved that woman. 

…

_ 6:20  _

 

The cab of his truck had been silent for a while. Logan knew better than to mess with the radio. It was a clear rule that anyone sitting shotgun in John Colt’s truck was to never mess with the music. The very thing that was uncharacteristically shut off. 

“Ava was pretty excited to find out Laila was filling in for Dawson’s wife tonight.” 

“Bet she was. It’s been a while since they worked together, right?” 

By now both women were well into their shift. The three Deputies along with the Sherrif were patiently waiting for the right time to bust the rowdy teens. The time was coming up as the vehicles were approaching the cabin. It was a popular place for parties. 

“Yeah, sounds about right,” Logan answered. 

Jay’s fingers drummed on his steering wheel. Something felt off, but the need for one more job flared up an itch beneath his skin. 

The sun was nearly a perfect circle sitting on the horizon beyond all the trees. 

“Ready for some action?” Jay flashed a grin as he cut the engine and picked up his flashlight. The equipment wasn’t exactly needed but seemed to be the most effective when chasing off the parting teenagers. 

“Put a little fear of God in ‘em.” 

There was the flicker of fire of what they could see through the ratty drapes in front of the window. Smoke rose up from the chimney confirming the unwanted house guests. 

“Lay on the horn a little,” Jay called to Logan. A car horn would surely get the party-goers attention. Everyone’s flashlight beams pointed to the cabin as the sun cast long shadows from the underbrush. 

“This is the Sheriff!” Ron called out. “Why don’t you kids pack up. Head on home now!” 

 

It was quite. The only movement from the wind brushing through the trees. 

“I got a bad feeling about this.” Andy murmured. 

“Somethin’s not right,” Jay agreed. 

“Where're all the cars?” Logan questioned. 

“Should all be out back.” Ron motioned to the very recent tire tracks leading behind the cabin. 

“I dunno,” Huston added. 

They all grew impatient as the minutes ticked on. John seemed to be the most on edge. 

“C’mon! Get on home!” Ron tired again. “If you don’t break up that party we’ll bring ya’ll in for trespassing.” 

The muscles in Jay’s back tightened as he saw a figure move inside. “Shit. These aren’t kids.” His fingers reached to unclip the holster cover for his service weapon. “Repeat, these are not kids!” 

What the  _ fuck  _ had they gotten themselves into? 

“Pretty boys right.” The voice came from nowhere. 

Jay took a step back, setting a hand on Andy. He lowered his voice, trying to count the figures surrounding them. “Call for back up. Mayday on the ridge.” 

He feels Andrew slip away before it all goes to hell. 

Jay can’t tell who let off the first shot. Orders were being thrown around. A bang. After that hell broke loose. Guns kept going off and a bullet managed to hit him square in the vest he was thankful he wore. It brought him to his knees as he heard Andrew frantically calling for backup. There was a panicked admission of “officer down. I repeat, officer down!” 

It was a haze after that. He managed to hit two of the strangers between coughing fits. 

“Holy  _ shit _ .” Someone was in front of him. “Never thought I’d see you again, Winchester.” 

Sharp claws raked over his face. He watched as his own blood dripped from the unnatural claws. There were even tufts of hair from his beard there too. 

His head fucking hurt now, staring into the yellow eyes of a  _ wolf _ . 

 

_ “I’ll come back for you, I promise.” _

_ I’ll come back.  _

_ Death is not the end.  _

_ He could hear the laughter. The joy.  _

 

“Jay? Jay!” Logan’s shout brought him back. The wolfman had tossed him like a ragdoll. A tree, unfortunately, broke his fall. 

John stumbled to his feet. Several of the group had fled into the night. They were freakishly fast. This clusterfuck was messing with his head. Though the one who tossed him stood still. John lifted his gun taking a few shots. The man hissed in pain before letting out a growl. Sharp teeth born in the shadows of dusk. 

_ Shit  _ his head hurt. He managed a few more steps before his knees buckled. The pain buzzing in his skull ramped up twelve degrees of pure hell. 

Then Logan was in front of him, keeping him up by the straps of his vest. 

_ Fuck  _ his head hurt. 

“Jay? Can you hear me, man?” 

“I’ll take pleasure in killing you.” Wolf dude was still there. 

The pain was everywhere. The next few gunshots seemed to remind his head that it felt like it was being pulled apart from the inside. 

He fell back, nothing to hold him up anymore. 

 

It was dark when his eyes opened again. The pack gone. 

“John! Answer me damn it!” Huston shook him. “Andy where the  _ fuck  _ are those ambos?” 

Jay didn’t know what to tell him. He couldn’t even say anything before the spiking pain in his skull pulled him back. The darkness that blanketed him was welcoming. 

_ He heard laughter.  _

_ “Jerk.”  _

_ “Bitch.”  _

_ Things were happier here.  _


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ stopped them before they could leave. The fear in his eyes lay way to anger. “It was those bastards. The ones that started this big mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops! Made a slight mistake last chapter… but hey, it can be a character error. ;)   
> The full moon in 2018 is on March 31, not the 30th.   
> Also, had most of this already written, so I thought It’d be nice to get another one up so soon. Kinda to make up for all the gaps and the possible long one coming up soon. And if I'm being honest I have a hard time keeping any finished chapter to myself. Thanks, everybody <3 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy! Feedback is always welcome and until the next chapter!

_ March 30, 2018  _

_ 4:30 _

 

“This group isn’t sloppy, that’s for sure.” Ron Cooper’s gaze was sharp with experience. 

“Times almost up to get them, too.” Sam paced in frustration. 

Cooper had agreed to accompany him back to one of the crime scenes. Things just weren’t adding up. These wolves were smart. They were tactical and the killings well thought out no matter how messy they were. Tomorrow night was the full moon, and Sam had a feeling this pack had another ace up their sleeves. 

He was surprised the older man was alright with traveling away from his town to answer questions he’s already heard from both “agents.” 

Cas was at the motel, pouring over both new and old research. Looking for something they had to have missed. If Sam had it his way, he would have the chief deputy out here with him. From how highly Ron had spoken of John Colt, he’d be the perfect second set of eyes on this. Even though working this closely with local law enforcement wasn’t the ideal tactic, but both hunters were forced to. They had gotten on the case late, then all of the leads were either a dead end or didn’t make sense. Sam eventually had to enlighten Ron a little on his actual day job, but the Sheriff seemed to take it all in stride. Though Cooper warned to keep his best deputy out of it. 

“I think our best point of reference currently is that we know for sure this is a pack.” 

“It doesn’t help as much as you’d think.” Sam groans as he runs his fingers through his hair. He thinks of Dean and all the comments he’d be making. He only allows himself this brief second before snapping back into work mode. “At least right now.” 

No, that little fact would only be important when it came to  _ killing  _ the monster. 

He and Cas had till dawn Sunday morning to take these stupid wolves down. It was certainly doable, but only if they could find a break. He stared at the blood staining the concrete and tried not to think of his brother. 

Sam was brought back from his remoteness when Ron’s phone started ringing. The older man excused himself and strode a few paces away to answer. It didn’t last long. He came back over, fiddling with his phone. Sam quirked an eyebrow. 

“A report of a disturbance from a concerned citizen of Oakland.” The Sheriff supplied. “Seems I need to head back to actually do my job.” 

“I’ll notify Cas. We’ll be right behind you.” 

“No need,” Ron’s smile was warm and friendly. The kind of grin that should belong to somebody’s grandpa. “It  _ is  _ Friday. The ridge is a popular party setting. Those who don’t have a tight leash like to gather up there now that it’s warm again. By this time of year, I send a deputy or two up there to see if they can find any of the kids’ stash. With how expensive some of those booze can be, I can’t believe their folks’ don’t miss it.” 

Sam snorted. It did seem like a good night for a party. He just wished there was no threat of the werewolf pack attacking a group of innocent kids. Or, rather, innocent enough when compared to a monster that would gladly eat their heart. 

Ron smirked too. “I’ll just call up a few of my best deputies and we’ll chase ‘em back home. It’s too close to graduation. Some of those kids don’t need to spend a night in jail. Besides, that’s what they have parents for.” 

Sam laughs as Ron dials one of his guys. 

It seems the call was picked up nearly immediately. “John, I- Yes, exactly.” Ron snorts at whatever the man on the other end said. “If you can round up Huston, Logan, and Andy Dawson. That’s about all we should need. Oh, and make sure that old Chevy of yours doesn’t break down.” 

Sam gives the Impala a glance. He had spotted an older silver Chevy truck around town a few times. 

When Ron hangs up, he turns back to Sam. “So I’m taking it I’ll be seeing you boys in the morning?” 

“Yeah.  Tomorrow might be the last chance we can catch these people until next month.” 

Ron nods and is about to turn when Sam thinks of something.  

There was one more person on his list he nor Cas had spoken to yet. She might be their only answer. “Could you maybe point us to where Laila Colt would be?”  

Ron chuckles, “just got off the phone with her husband. She’s filling in for Lacey Dawson in the ED tonight. You’ll find her there. Though by the time you get back into town her shift won’t be much longer. She’ll be done by 8.” 

It was Sam’s turn to nod now. “Thanks, Sheriff.” 

“Anytime,” the other man grinned before pulling himself into his work truck. 

….

 

It was twenty till 7 by the time Sam made it back to the motel. The time was due to a lead foot and a drive to find answers. He and Cas discussed further on leads on their way over to the hospital. Several ambulances raced out of the bay as Sam parked. 

“Shit went down somewhere.” 

“Indeed,” Cas agreed. 

The wall of the hospital entrance was decorated with family pictures.  _ Our family will look after yours _ was deckled above the collage. They ranged to professional grade portraits to photos taken on any normal day. It was easy to spot Laila’s. She leaned against a man sitting cross-legged in plaid pajama pants in front of a lit up Christmas tree. Her chin rested on his mussed up light hair, her arms wrapping around his front. Her leggings were simple, but she had on an  _ Oakland Sheriff's Department _ shirt. No doubt it was her husbands with how much the thing swallowed her. Three kids sat in front of them, faces in different stages of amazement and awe at the young dog before them. The man’s hair pressed to his forehead, and his beard hid most of his smile. Though the crinkle of laugh lines around his eyes gave it away. He was a rock compared to her, a giant paw encircling one of her hands. Sam dared not to think of his brother. He tore his gaze away as Castiel continued to look, making his way into the ED and to the front desk. 

Only a few people sat in the hard plastic chairs. Sam tried not to wince at all the memories that included doing the same thing. A nurse helped a young man back to his mother. There was something about barbed wire and up to date on a tetanus shot. 

“We’re here to see Laila Colt.” Sam flashed his badge. The nurse’s name tag read Ava. 

Ava stiffened, “she’s not in trouble?” Her tone left the question open-ended. 

“No, we would just like to speak with her.” Cas stepped in. 

Ava relaxed. “Yeah, that’s great. She’s actually at an appointment right now. But if you wait in the nurse’s lounge she’ll be right in. Follow me,” Ava neatened up a stack of papers before taking the men to the room. 

“Thank you,” Sam managed. 

“Yup, just give her a few minutes boys.” She started to head out of the room but stopped abruptly. “Never mind, here she comes. Hey, Lails!” 

They could hear the laughter as it grew closer. “Now you’re starting to sound like Jay.” 

“Do I still sound like him if I remind you that you should be helping me in the ED tonight?” Ava giggled too. “Whose appointment was that short?” 

“Uh… mine, actually.” 

Ava stopped short. “You feelin’ okay? Do I need to call Jay or your parents?” 

“No, no, no.” Laila quickly assured. “Everything’s just fine. All of us are getting over the cold the kids have been passing around. Besides, Jay’s at work.” 

“Shoot, I forgot. I’m pretty sure Logan said something about that too. His headaches are doing better, aren't they?” 

Sam felt a flair of irritability. They had most of the night to have talked like this before. Why did this conversation have to be now? 

Cas gave him a side glance, glaring at Sam to be patient. 

The Winchester really wanted to remind the other man that they didn’t have the time to be patient. 

“Yeah. They’re still terrible when they do happen, but it’s less often now. Carraway gave him some daily meds that have been working great.” 

“Alright, I need to get back to the front. You, have two visitors who want to speak with you.” Ava turned Laila toward the lounge and gave a gentle shove. 

Laila waited for Ava to move out of sight before she showed any fatigue. She rested against the wall, pulling at the door and holding her head in her free hand. 

Cas moved in her direction worriedly. “Are you alright?” 

Laila waved him off. “I’m fine.” She glanced out the door before pulling it closed. “Water in the fridge.” She took in a breath before allowing Castiel to help her to a chair. Sam pulled a bottle of water out and set it on the table. 

“You sure you’re fine? We can come back tomorrow.” Sam hated to leave, but if she wasn’t feeling well he was willing to bite the bullet. It was crunch time, but this woman shouldn’t have to be forced through a lengthy questioning time. Cas seemed thankful about this change of heart. 

“No, no. This is fine.” She uncapped the bottle, taking a few hefty gulps. 

Sam was wary. If she had gotten bit… “Did you get hurt when you found Frank?” He was nearly cursing himself at the thought of someone about to turn and potentially murder her entire family. 

She shuddered. “No,” Laila sighed. She shifted on her chair, not wanting to say anything but seeing that she had to. “I uh… I’m pregnant.” 

“Congratulations,” Sam spoke for both of them. No wolf bites. Good. 

“Thank you,” Laila smiled. “I haven’t even told my husband yet. Hell, I just found out yesterday. Missed all the signs and symptoms until now. Jay’s been working hard lately. I know he’ll take it well. He’s great with my first three, and they aren’t even his. Here I am two and a half months along.” She paused, shaking her head. “Sorry, I’m rambling. It is nice to tell  _ someone _ . But you’re here about the murders, right? Ron Cooper told me I might have to answer some questions.” 

Sam cleared his throat. “Yes.” 

Laila explained that she had known several of the victims since high school. The one she’d come across, Frank, was with her husband before the man fully bled out. Her husband ran after the attacker who had long fingernails, thick beard, and yellow eyes. Confirming the werewolf theory- even though they already knew. But it helped to know the behaviors of the others. The conversation was stretching to its end. Mrs.Colt had shed a lot of light onto everything. 

“Is there anywhere you may need to be getting to? We have a few more questions.” Sam was trying to push the luck he knew was running thin. 

“My appointment was actually at the end of my shift. Doc ordered that I go home and get some rest.” She gave a lopsided smile. “I have nowhere I need to be. My parents are watching the kids.” 

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Deputy Russ Warren stepped through quietly. He shut it behind him with a solid  _ click _ .

Laila smiled. “Hey, Russ. Didn’t think you worked today. I don’t know if Jay told you, but he and Ron were working on something today.” She glanced at the clock. “They should be finishing up soon, though.” 

Though the window on the door, Sam spotted the lady deputy speaking with Ava. A few more uniforms were filling in the ED too. 

Russ chewed his lip. “I know.” He rubbed the back of his neck, not seeming to know what to do with his hands. “I got called in.” 

Laila turned her chair a little. Sam saw the denial plastered on her face to the pain in Russ’s eyes. He tapped Cas on the shoulder, motioning that they should take their leave. Though, Castiel still didn’t understand the situation they’d been thrown into. 

“What’s Mollie doing here?” 

The female deputy, Mollie, was holding onto Ava. Ava’s shoulders shook. 

Warren’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Laila, the job went sideways. Sheriff’s not in good shape. He and two deputies are on buses as we speak.” 

Laila’s brows furrowed, still not wanting to believe it. She shook her head. 

Russ pushed off the wall. “It’s bad, Laila. It’s real, _real_ _bad_. One of the deputies they don’t know about. They just… don’t _know_. And the other… One of them’s been shot, Lails.” 

“Not Jay.  _ Not Jay _ .” Tears were building in Laila’s eyes. 

“I don’t know. I swear Laila, I’d tell you if I did.” 

She stood, hiding her tears against Russ’s Sheriff’s Department shirt. 

He didn’t seem to be taking it well either, only holding it together better. “No matter what I bet he’s gonna be just fine. I mean, this is Jay fucking Colt we’re talking about. He’s made it through just about everything.” Russ didn’t seem to be believing his own words. “Jay’ll be fine.” 

Cas stood from his chair. Sam had tapped his shoulder, signaling again that they should leave. 

Russ stopped them before they could. The fear lay way to anger. “It was those bastards.  The ones that started this big mess.” He grits his teeth. “They ran off like they won something. Like they were about to change up the game.” 

Rage ran through Sam’s veins. It was over. The hunt was done. The wolves would turn tail and run free and alive for another month. “Damn it!” With that, he left the room, leaving Cas to explain the departure. 

 

The waiting room was scattered with uniforms. Two deputies with vests on seemed to be the center of attention. The tallest one, nearly Sam’s height, had blood on his hands. A new woman threw her arms around the other. If he had to guess it was Lacy Dawson, the woman Laila was taking the shift for. 

He was out of the way by the time the ambulances pulled up. Doctors and teams swarmed them before the paramedics could open the doors. The night air had turned cold. His breath a white cloud beneath the outside lights. He hardly caught any of what they said as they unloaded the men. 

The first to race into the building was the gurney that held Ron Cooper. An oxygen mask covered half his face with a medic squeezing the blue bag. 

The second was Deputy Kidd.  A paramedic was perched on the gurney, keeping up the pressure to what was undoubtedly the gunshot wound. 

“Jay? Hows Jay?  _ Jay _ !” The injured man tried to fight against the hands that held him down. Though it didn’t seem like there had to be much force. 

It was a few more moments before the third gurney was brought into view. The medics already had the Deputy’s vest off and shirt cut open. Blood was over the man's face on the side Sam could see. There were two large bruises that spotted his chest. 

“ _ Shit  _ he quit breathing! Damn it, John!” 

“Can you intubate now?” A paramedic asked frantically. 

The other kneeled over the Deputy, prying his mouth open to guide the tube down his throat. “Got it!” A nurse took over breathing for the officer. The same medic clicked on the penlight and flashed it in the Deputies eyes. “Left pupil is blown to hell.” John’s body locked up before convulsions started to wrack him. “Shit!” 

The team quickly vanished past the automatic doors and into the warmth of the hospital. 

It was then that he noticed that Cas was beside him, carefully watching his reactions. 

Losing the wolves almost felt like losing Dean all over again. 

“Sam-” 

“We’ll go back to the bunker. Regroup and take these mangy bastards down in 4 weeks.” 

_ We’ll do it for Dean.  _


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembers the rushing. People calling his name before the darkness reclaimed him. It was like the beginning all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I freaking graduated! Though it’s been go go go go ever since… Not much time for writing when everybody wants you to do something or go somewhere. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! Feedback is always welcome :)

He remembers the rushing. People calling his name before the darkness reclaimed him. It was like the beginning all over again. But this time the pain stayed in his chest area and his head. There was no stiffness or agony in his legs. That was the only thing to convince him that it was different. That everything hadn’t been a dream. 

He became aware several times. Though, it took too long before he was able to open his eyes. Each time he reached the surface be could tell he wasn’t alone. More times than not there was warmth surrounding him. When he was able to open his eyes he found it was the kids all piled on the bed around him.  _ His  _ kids. His eyes closed moments after. 

 

_ April 3, 2018  _

 

Jay found that being awake became the easiest when the migraine receded. Laila was pressed against his side, her head on his chest. The hand that wasn’t on his shoulder was smoothing down what had to be horrific bed-head. 

“Lails?” Damn, that could not be his voice. 

Laila only shifted, clutching onto his gown. She pressed her ear harder into his chest.

He soaked in the time. Jay was still drowsy, but he knew his wife needed the silence. 

“I thought you were dead.” Her voice cracked. “Russ came and told me… and…” 

John let a hand rest on her head, not being able to offer much more. 

“Kids?” He asked when he knew Laila calmed. 

“Finally convinced them to go to school. They’ve had enough of a holiday break already. You missed Easter, by the way.” 

Jay took in a large breath. “Don’t you have work?” 

“No, Ava and pretty much everyone else threatened to have me escorted home if I didn’t rest. Said too much stress right now was bad. They aren’t wrong, I already have my hands full with you.” Something seemed to come to mind then. She sat up so she was facing him. “John…” 

His expression must have stopped her. Maybe it was the fear and worry and all other emotions showing on his face. 

It didn’t help that she looked scared too. 

Jay rested a heavy hand on her cheek. She leaned into the support, even though it must be weaker than normal. 

“I’m… I’m pregnant.” 

He nearly choked on hair, forgetting how to breathe. “Really?” 

Laila nodded. “Four months. We missed all the signs.” 

Jay’s face already hurt with how wide his grin spread and he laughed. “I - that’s…” 

Laila seemed to take pity on him, kissing his inability for words away. 

…

 

It took a while to convince everyone he was fine. All John wanted to do was check on the Sheriff and Logan, then go home. Logan was awake but conked out the moment the pain meds kicked in again. He was in the clear and on the mend. That was the best any of them could have asked for. Though, Ron had already been released. 

Laila made it very clear that Jay was going straight to the house once he walked out the hospital doors. He may have been able to bargain for his own freedom, but his wife wasn’t afraid to send his ass right back. Especially she thought he was overdoing it. 

The moment he opened the door he was welcomed home by his in-laws, kids, and even the dog. 

  
_April 4, 2018_

 

Laila was the one who was nearly kicking and screaming when John announced that he was going to the station. Though, she seemed to accept it the moment he was out the door. He didn’t even know what he wanted to do other than stand in the bullpen. There was nothing wrong with him. Not a damn thing. Yet everyone was still tiptoeing around him. His mind tried to supply there was something he just didn’t know yet. He knew it was laughable and ridiculous the moment the thought came. 

What was surprising and downright scary was Huston carrying out boxes. There were a few other officers that did the same but were soon shooed back to work. Jay hesitantly stepped down the hallway past his office and stood at the doorway of the Sheriffs. Ron’s gaze roved over his empty office before it settled on Jay. 

“‘Bout time you showed up, son.” The older man smiled. 

John shuffled further into the room. “Laila wasn’t too fond of the idea.” 

Ron chuckled and looked away with a glint in his eye. He pushed his nameplate off the desk, letting it fall into the last box on the floor. “Good woman.” 

“She is,” Jay stepped back when the Sheriff came to the door to slide the plate out of its holder. 

“After that last call, my wife was begging me to quit. Not the first time. But it will be the last.” 

“What?” The shock made his voice waver. 

“This job… It's hard. Forty years I’ve been doing this. Just hit the big four- O last week. I’m not getting any younger, son. All you new recruits are. Thought it was about time to retire.” 

“Ron-” 

Cooper took Jay’s hand in a firm shake. “You’ll do good. I know it. You’ve already made one hell of a difference, Sheriff. I have faith you’ll do even better than I have.” 

“What?” 

Ron glanced at the last box. “I’ll get that later. C’mon, Sheriff, better get you home before you go into shock.” 

That shouldn’t have been funny considering the shit they went through only five days prior. At least Ron found something to keep his spirits up. 

Cooper leads John back to his truck, promising to tail him. The old man couldn’t help but worry. He suspected something could be going on but was speechless when he found out. Ron guided Jay through his own freaking house to the backyard. Half the town, if not everyone had to be between the Colt household and the neighbors on either side. Grills were lit up, “Congratulations Graduate” banners hung around. 

“Welcome home, Sheriff,” Laila’s arms snaked around Jay’s waist. He shook his head out her as she pecked his cheek.

“I thought you didn’t want me to leave. What so you could set up a graduation party?” 

“Oh, would you rather I said okay and shoved you out the door? It was Arleen and Ava’s idea. They don’t sell ‘congratulations Sheriff’ banners every day. Best we could come up with short notice.” 

Jay scoffed good-naturedly. “We there hasn’t even been an election.” 

“Yes no, kinda sorta.” Ron patted John’s shoulder. “In the event of… well, what happened, Chief Deputy takes over. This whole town knows it, John. You have no competition, even if you did everyone is in agreement. I knew from the day I hired you that you’d do great things.” 

Before John could respond, Lucy ran up to him. The little girl was happy and healthy 3 years after the pond accident. She was a heavy weight that clung to Jay, but he was alright with it. 

“It’s all within the turning of a page,” Ron smiled.

 

_ April 25, 2018 _

 

He shouldn’t be here. He knew he shouldn’t have stepped foot back in Oakland. Not without a case and not without Sam. Especially considering Kelly had told him she was expecting Jack within the next few weeks. He could feel the soul. Footprints that it had been at this house, but not currently. He needed to know. 

Cas had to hold back from pounding a fist on the door. Dean had told him once to only use that in emergency cases. It sounded desperate and demanding. The last thing he wanted to do was scare this woman off. 

It wasn’t long after he rang the doorbell before footsteps thudded his direction. 

Laila Colt smiled when she recognized him. “Agent,” she searched for someone else. “Where’s your partner?” 

“Visiting family. I actually am here on other business.” 

She stepped away from the door, holding it open in invitation. Her stomach was rounded with child. “No murders lately. Nothing that requires federal interference. What is this business you’re here for, Agent?” Laila pulled a chair out, motioning Cas to sit. 

“Is your husband home?” 

“No. He’s at work, trying to get all the hours he can before his birthday.” She stood at the counter swirling a drink mixture around in her mug as it cooled. Castiel guessed it was hot chocolate. “Whatever reason you want him for, spill. Or I’ll call ‘im and he brings his office with him.” 

Desperate came knocking on him now. Sam wanted to finish the case in this town. If he wasn’t careful he could lose a lot of leverage. He noticed his silence only made Laila tense. “A friend of mine… He… went missing nearly 3 years ago.” The hostility in Laila’s stance lessened. Cas knew this was the right thing to say. The best lies were always based around the truth. Except when that lie was more truth than the opposite. “He was - a good man. He was family.” 

The tight grip Laila had on her mug slackened. “Oh.” She took a deep breath before seating herself across from Castiel. “I have nowhere to be. Kids won’t be home today. Jay said there was some rearranging he still needed to do at the office, he won’t be in for lunch. What you say can stay here, all you need to do is ask.” 

Cas met her eye. He knew the grief embedded deep in her soul. A sadness that healed sloppily over time. Like any other soul experiencing loss. Laila was bright and sweet. The child resting in her womb only served to add a heavenly glow. Offspring of a righteous soul. “Please,” 

“Okay.” She sipped her drink. “I have an Associates degree in psychology. In college I had such an interest in it I nearly went for my bachelors before I switched majors. My mother is a very persuasive woman. She had me working with the finest in Michigan. Even several from all over the Midwest.” She paused, chewing on her lip. “The best advice I ever received was from an older man sitting on the side of a gravel road, no-wheres-ville South Dakota. He told me that grief is this weight that lodges in your chest. It’s so heavy that it feels like you can’t breathe. Over time the weight gets lighter. It’s not exactly something that gets easier to live with...” 

“Something a person gets used to.” 

“Exactly. It gets easier to breathe but never goes away. There are still days that the weight comes back even years after it first appears. This guy had a plaid shirt, worn vest, and blue jeans. Can’t forget the ratty old ball cap either.” Her smile was sad as she watched the last of her marshmallows disappear. “Some stranger that found me on the side of the road gave me the best advice. Once you lose somebody, you never breathe right again.” 

Cas nodded, unable to find words. He took in the room, finding little things that made this family. Pictures from the wedding and a bride and groom pair figures. Both were holding guns, but the groom was a police officer. 

Laila found what had caught his eye. “Oh,” she chuckled. “That was our cake topper. Russ, the best man, got it as a joke. I ended up liking it.” 

The family dog from the picture at the hospital trotted into the kitchen then. His claws clicked on the linoleum floor, breaking the quiet. Laila murmured for Bones and scratches behind his ear when he sat by her legs.

“You have a beautiful family, Mrs.Colt. How long have you been married?” 

The grin that graced her lips turned shy. “Thank you. Going on two years. But it feels like I’ve known Jay for a lifetime. Like he’s my second chance. Like I’m his.” Her reminiscing turned down several notches. “Please, call me Laila. And you?” 

“Jim.” 

Laila folded her hands together. “Well, Jim. I’ll share another little snippet with you. I named my daughter after my sister. Of course, I changed the spelling of her name. Didn’t think I’d want to have to spell Kearrah the same way. It’s been years since she went missing. A wound that keeps opening.” 

“My friend, Dean. He taught me a lot, most of what I know. Your husband... reminds me of him very much.” 

She took a large gulp from her mug. After Liala offered a smile. “I wish I could that my Jay is your friend. Trust me, I really, really do. Ease that weight on your chest. Give John peace.” She covered her mouth with a hand, holding back a wave of strong emotion. She then ran her fingers through her hair. “But I have a feeling we’re talking about two different people here.” 

“I believe so too.” Cas ducked his head.

She took her hands away from the mug and folded them over his. “It’d be so much easier if that wasn’t the case. So much better. But I believe fate brought you here, cross paths with John. You’ll find your friend.” 

“Yes,” he patted her hands before he stood. Cas pulled on the trench coat as they made their way to the front door. “Thank you, Laila.” 

“You’re welcome, Jim.” 

Castiel was about to walk away when he thought of something. “Could you bring me a pen and paper?” 

“Sure,” Laila disappeared for a moment before returning to the door and handing it over. 

Cas wrote down his phone number. “Give me a call. If the murders come back. For anything, anything at all.” He turned away after that. It wasn’t until he knew he was out of sight that he flew to Sam. To some ancient graveyard in no-wheres-ville Wyoming. A location Sam had left on the voicemail with the annoying sounding woman that use to talk about minutes. The sun was still hours from setting, but the youngest Winchester was standing in a half dug-up grave. Sweat rolled down the bridge of his nose. Surrounded by trees and graves that marked forgotten faces and vengeful spirits.

Sam jumped and cussed at Cas for no warning and not having been there. He knew this man wanted his brother. But that was a miracle that Castiel could not perform. John Colt was similar to Dean. From the basis of his looks down to his soul. Yet he was still someone else entirely. He was Dean, but not  **_Dean_ ** . The footprints of this man’s soul he had only glimpsed at were merely familiar. 

Sam had told him once that Dean had misunderstood him when his arm still bore the mark. All Samual wanted was peace, and if his brother had that, he’d let Dean keep it. 

This was the grey area that Castiel couldn’t manipulate. There were too many “ifs” and not enough of what is. Really, Cas had no right way to even start on this. 

Laila did say that Fate brought them to Oakland for a reason. Fate could do it again. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate you,” she smacked him again.   
> The smile that spread over Colt’s face held nothing but love and adoration. “Love you too Lails.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp… Took longer than I expected. But we got over 2k words of an interesting chapter to hopefully make up for it. Hope y'all enjoy, feedback as always is welcome!

 

Sam stared at his motel room door. He was trying to find the energy to get out of the Impala and go to a real bed. No matter how terrible the mattress was, it’d be better than all the kinks he’d get staying in the car. When he finally managed to pry himself from the bench seat, he listened to his bones pop. His body screeched just as badly as the car doors use too. Sam’s heartfelt heavy as he thought of the day he’d taken a glob of W-D40 to the hinges. 

_ “I’m getting too old for this.”  _

_ Sam snorted. “I think you flew past that four gravestones ago.” _

_ “Not my fault chicks think I’m more fun than you.” Dean stretched, trying to regain some feeling in his tired limbs. His brow furrowed. “Never thought I’d hate saying that.”  _

 

Dean would kill him. 

 

Foregoing the lights, Sam shut the door and gracelessly collapsed on the bed. He needed time to himself anyway. Between the constant kicked puppy look Cas gives him to Satan’s son, the bunker was the last place he wanted to be. He had just dozed off when the fucking phone rang. 

 

_ June 20, 2018  _

Sam massaged the bridge of his nose. “Where’s the Sheriff?” He scrutinized the photos on the board again. The small conference room was starting to make him feel claustrophobic. Cas cocked his head. 

“Occupied.” Deputy Warren informed. 

The door had been left open, so when screams echoed down the hall from the big shot’s office, Sam whipped around. 

“Now he’s not.” 

Two kids sprinted into the bullpen. One was in her teens, and the little boy couldn't be older than eight. They were followed by laughter that made Sam stiffen. He forgot how to breathe at what could only be his brother’s laugh. Yet it sounded off. Too joyful and high to be Dean. 

The guy who came after the children was a grizzly of a man who held a young blonde girl by her legs. She squealed as she wiggled around. 

“One little piggy.” He put an arm under her back only to toss her over a broad shoulder. Some of his hair flopped into his eyes. He tried to blow it back in place but tossed his head when that didn’t work. 

Sam’s chest tightened in disappointment. This wasn't - _ couldn't _ \- be his brother. For one Dean never cared enough to grow out a beard. The one time he’d come close there wasn’t nearly as much red as the man before Sam now. This dude honestly looked more like his  _ dad  _ than his brother. If only John Winchester had been nearly blonde with a friggin comb-over; this guy would have been a dead ringer. Sam could feel Cas step up behind him, watching over his shoulder. 

“Daddy!” The blonde gasped between giggling fits. She let out a short scream when her father seemingly tossed her in the air. 

The others squealed as he neared them. “When I give the signal, we’ll split up Will. The two of us can outrun him.” It was the older girl planning out loud. 

The man sagged. “That’s just mean. You’d really refuse a hug from your old man?” His voice was nowhere near as deep as Dean’s. Sam wanted to smack himself. He needed to stop comparing this man to his brother. He gave Dean a hunter’s funeral. He stayed with the pyre long after the embers had stopped flickering. This was just fear and grief taking physical form. He’d told Dean before that their kid of grief was seeing their lost loved ones from the beyond. 

The kids didn’t move as their father lunged forward. Both arms encircled all three of his children as he lifted them off the ground. 

Two of them groaned. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot. I’m an embarrassment. Downright terrible parent for loving my kids.” 

“ _ Dad _ .” His teen complained. She hid her red face against her father’s shoulder. “You _so_ are.” 

He set them down, only for the little girl to still cling to him. Her smaller arms wrapped around his neck with no sign of letting go. 

He sighed. “Alright. Guess I won’t bribe you with sweets if you don’t make your mother go gray by the time I come home tonight.” 

That got their attention. 

“What sweets?” The boy questioned. Hook line and sinker. 

His older sister elbowed him. “ _ Will _ . No negotiating with the enemy.” 

Several officers milling around and at the desks tried to cover their laughter.  

Yet Will wasn't discouraged by his sister. “Dad?” 

Their father scratched a bearded chin. His other arm supporting his younger daughter. “There might just be a certain ice cream parlor I have in mind.” When the older girl still didn’t seem convinced, his shoulders slumped the slightest bit. “And we can go driving this weekend.” 

She brightened, “really?” 

“ _ Only  _ if you don’t give your mother hell today.”

The two on the floor jumped with their fists in the air. Before they skittered out, they gave a simultaneous yip of “yes!”

The man sighed, wrapping his youngest in a hug. 

“Love you, Daddy.” 

Instantaneously he was puddy. “Love you too, Marls.” He kissed her hair, rubbing his bearded cheek against hers. The little girl still giggled as he set her down. She gave him a final squeeze before running after her siblings. 

Laila stepped from the hallway and move toward the man. “I will never get tired of that.”

“I eventually will. Keara and Will are gettin’ a little too heavy.” Laila smoothed down the strands that had fallen into his eyes again. Her belly swollen with the child she had first discovered the last time Sam met her. “Why do I have a feeling kid number 4 is the one who’ll give me grey hair?”

“‘Cause he’s already like you. Kickin’ me every chance he gets.” 

“Alright, guess I won’t call Mack for you about the van.” 

“John, you know I can’t tell him no. I really don’t wanna make him another cherry dessert.” With a pout, she dug out her phone and typed in a number. “It’s ringing,” she shoved it into her husband’s hands. 

John narrowed his eyes. “You are evil. Maybe I don’t want to have him chat my ear off for two hours on how much he wants me back at the garage.” The other line must have picked up because John pressed the phone to his ear. “Hey, Mack. We happen to be a vehicle down. Because I happen to have a day job. No, no. The department still suits me fine. They treat me well,” he sent a glare to anyone who had stopped working. 

Fingers pounded into keyboards and several people snatched pens and pencils from their desks. The room burst back into constant movement. 

“Listen, Laila’s van had been making noises for a few days. This morning the engine wouldn’t even turn over. Fluids were fine. I think it's the battery and a gasket is about to blow.” He sat down on the corner of an empty desk. “No do not send the kid. Because I want it done right and not take half the day. Or what? I’ll arrest you for harassment, bribery, and blackmail of an officer. That’s what, old man.” John chuckled before he turned to his wife with a wicked grin. “How does dinner tonight sound? We’ll send you home with leftovers and Laila can make that cherry dessert you like so much. Hell, she could make two. Yeah, yeah. That sounds great. Thanks, Mack.” He hung up, handing the phone back. 

“You did  _ not _ .” 

Instead of answering, he only smiled and kissed her. 

“John Jay Colt!” She smacked his chest as he stood, towering over her. 

Deputy Warren snickered from behind the hunters. 

“ _ John _ !” Laila called as he started his way to the conference room. He stopped, allowing her smaller frame to block his path. 

“He had to rain check. Too busy this week. Not after he gave me hell for being unable to do it myself.” 

“I hate you,” she smacked him again. 

The smile that spread over Colt’s face held nothing but love and adoration. “Love you too Lails.” 

She started patting his pockets as she kissed him back. John held a long arm away from her, keys clenched in one hand. “Not a scratch.” 

“Not one,” she kissed him again before snatching his keys.

“Boy or girl that kid’s middle name will be Chevy if anything happens to that truck. You won’t be able to do much about it.” 

“I still have the power to make you sleep on the couch.” She threw back before she left. 

“Shows over! Last time I checked all of you have work to do.”

“Someone’s in the doghouse, Jay.” Russ whistled. 

“And you have a stack of papers that was to be on my desk,” he checked his watch. “Twenty minutes ago.” 

“The Suits are in here,” Warren pointed his thumb over his shoulder. 

“Great, that was my next question. Write-ups,  _ now _ , Warren.” 

Gone was the family man, and in his stead was a sworn officer of the law.

The man before the agents took a moment to compose himself before he pulled the conference door closed. “Sorry gentlemen, my job never seems to end. The resurfacing of the murders hasn't helped a damn thing. I don’t believe I got the pleasure of meeting you last time.” 

“Where’s Sheriff Cooper?” Sam hated how the words came out. He didn't know if he could keep working with someone who reminded him so much of his brother. 

“Retired.” John supplied. He stepped up offering his hand. “I’m Sheriff John Colt, but just call me Jay.” 

Now that he basically stood toe to toe with the man, Sam was slapped in the face with how different this man was. He could nearly look Sam in the eye. He hadn’t seemed so bowlegged. Jay’s handshake was strong, yet impersonal. His beard had a few grey hairs hidden under the red. He was more in shape and whipped than Dean had ever been. This case officially already fucking sucked. He gets to basically gets to work with a guy who looks like Dean (and his father)  but is the furthest thing from his brother. 

Cas squinted a little as the man shook his hand. Jay stepped back, the sound of his knees popping echoed in the now enclosed room. He reached out and pulled a chair in which he promptly sat down. 

“Gonna rain today,” he muttered. “Sorry fellas, Fucked up both my knees three years ago. Or at least that’s what Doc keeps tellin’ me. Right one was worse. Still gets sore before it rains.” 

Sam pointed at the pictures on the board. “You know any of the victims?” 

“Yes and no.” Jay pulled a toothpick from the cup on the table and chewed on one end. “The last set of victims were all from  Melstrand . So far this group is from a town a mile south of here.”

“You’re familiar with your neighbors,” Cas added without prompt. “So to speak.”

The Sheriff eyed the angel carefully. “So to speak,” he agreed. “This group, they aren’t from around here. There would be a history, but I think they hunt around for game. A sick version of fun. Not much has changed since the last time you both were in town.” 

“Group?” Now Sam was weary. “Thought the Sheriff agreed with us to keep that out of any reports. Make sure not to scare everyone.” 

“In the event we were wrong.” Cas jumped in, saving Sam. 

Colt’s eyes were still sharp. “This group is the reason why I was sworn in as Sheriff too early. Cooper had already hinted he was one or two more years before he handed over the badge. Damn fool was probably planning to hand it to me the day I was deputized. Don’t mistake me as the kind of man to turn a blind eye on the people who forced my predecessor into early retirement. He may be fine with it, but I’d like to see some blood.” 

Castiel caught Sam’s eye, sharing a look. Over the years the Angel had picked up on the art of silent communication. 

“I don’t know about you boys; we take care of our own ‘round here.” Colt rose from his chair; every inch of the man coiled and ready to fire with deadly precision. He was solid and cold. “You can either help me or keep questioning everything I do.” As Jay tilted his head, he took on every fiber that John Winchester ever was. The rain that patters against the Windows-only set the scene with the dark clouded background. “If it's the former, welcome back. The latter? Doors right behind you, I’m sure you remember the way back to wherever the hell I don’t care.” 

Castiel stayed silent, eyes narrowed. 

Sam found himself liking this man, forming newfound respect for John Colt. That didn’t change the fact that he’d let Ron Cooper in on a few too many details about his actual day job. This man had a family, looked and acted too much like his family - yet just wasn’t. Close, but no cigar. He’s dealt with his fair share of stubborn and nosy law enforcement. Only difference now is that Dean wasn’t with him. 

“All due respect, Sheriff. Last I checked Federal Agents outrank local law enforcement.” 

“With full cooperation from said local law enforcement. If you've forgotten  _ agent  _ that means I need to be kept in the loop. You were here for a week last time. I’ve lived here for years. You could always go in half-cocked and I’d let the Rangers deal with you when you get lost.” John stepped up, staring Sam down, nearly eye level. “I took an oath after I finished training, top of my class. Again when I was promoted to Chief Deputy. I made it my sworn duty to this town and its people when I took oath as Sheriff. I owe Ron Cooper more than I could ever repay. The people of this town look to  _ me  _ and  _ mine  _ to keep them safe. You can bet on your  _ badge  _ that I’m gonna put up a fight when someone else wants to take up the reins.” 

There was a knock on the conference door. It was the only warning before Deputy Warren let himself in. He held a Sheriff ball cap and a windbreaker. “Jay,” when that didn’t work, “ _ Sheriff _ .” 

Colt crowded Sam, voice dropping deadly low. “You and I want the same thing. One way or another we’ll have to deal with each other. Finding this group may not be on the top of your list, but it is on mine. With or without your help I will make sure they never hurt another person - even if it’s the last fucking thing I do.” He brushed past Sam, slipping on the hat and coat. “You’d do good to remember that, Agent. Now if you’d excuse me since please tribe have been exchanged, I have a job to do.” 

 

Sam couldn’t decide if this was the bravest man he’d met beside his brother or the dumbest. It was even harder to tell when Colt turned his back on the hunter. 


End file.
